Star Princess
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Daisuke and Veemon were abducted and taken from Earth where they would embark upon a new adventure. Along the way they will encounter new friends and new enemies, kick butt, save a few worlds. The usual for the Child of Miracles and her Digimon partner. Female Davis and Male Gamora pairing. NO FLAMES! Enjoy
1. A New Adventure Begins

A New Adventure Begins

I don't own Digimon or Guardians of the Galaxy

"I'm glad we've finally stopped MaloMyotismon," Daisuke Motomiya said as she and her partner Veemon walked through the streets of downtown Odaiba towards their apartment. "After all that he's done, I hope he never comes back.

"Same here. But we know that Digimon never die they are just reborn the only thing that isn't clear is how long it takes," Veemon replied.

"Well let's hope he takes a long time to be reborn if at all," Daisuke said and Veemon nodded, he then saw his partner take out her ipod and some earphones and she placed one in her ear and she smiled as her music began to play and she snapped her fingers to the beat and Veemon smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you use that thing," he said and Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah well considering all that's happened what with Oikawa, BlackWargreymon, Arukenimon and Mummymon and MaloMyotismon, I've not had the chance for a while," she replied with a smile.

"Can I listen?" Veemon asked and she giggled picking him up in her arms and handing him the other earphone and he held it to his ear. "Oh, I like this song," he said.

"Why do you think I put all the music I had onto this thing, you like most of it so it's only fair we can listen to it all the time," Daisuke said kissing her partner on the forehead, she continued walking to her apartment when she and Veemon both heard a noise. "Do you hear that?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah. But it can't be a digimon they're all back in the Digital World, we made sure of that before we began to deal with Oikawa." Veemon answered. "And it sounds like a humming." Suddenly a light shone down on them causing them to cover their eyes and look up at the light.

"Please don't tell me this is what I think it is," Daisuke said having a bad feeling on what was going on.

"You mean aliens are about to abduct us?" Veemon asked as both began being lifted off the ground.

"Exactly now try and hold on to something," Daisuke said looking around for anything to grab to try and save herself and Veemon. She saw a street lamp and she grabbed hold of it with Veemon holding onto her waist.

"Don't let go Dai," Veemon told her.

"I have no intentions of doing that, maybe if you digivolve into Ex-Veemon we can escape," Daisuke suggested but Veemon shook his head.

"I can't, I used up way too much energy during the fight. I couldn't digivolve even if I tried," he replied making Daisuke gulp as she felt her grip on the street lamp slipping.

"I'm slipping, I can't hold on," she said terrified and sure enough she lost her grip but instead of falling both Digidestined and Digimon were lifted into the air and into the ship and as quickly as it appeared the ship was gone.

And so Daisuke and Veemon's new journey began, a life in space, meeting new people facing new foes and they looked awesome while doing it.

 **Time skip: 10 Years Later**

"Well there it is Vee," Daisuke said looking through a pair of binoculars as she zoomed in on a giant temple nearby. It had been ten years since she and Veemon were taken from Earth, and in those ten years they had joined a group of space pirates called the Ravagers. At first, she and Veemon were cautious around the group since they had abducted them, but over time they grew to accept them as family and the Ravagers felt the same about them.

Daisuke also wore a red jacket with the Ravagers symbol on the back and the crest of Miracles on her right shoulder, a white shirt that showed her toned stomach, brown heavy duty gloves to protect her hands, black pants with a purple belt, a silver buckle with three bells hanging from it also attached to her belt were two holsters that held two energy weapons in the shape of pistols with two barrels each and crimson steel toed boots with jet-boot attachments on them.

"I still say this is a bad idea. You know Yondu will probably have our butts for going on this mission alone," Veemon who was also wearing a Ravagers jacket his size said as he sat inside the cockpit of his and Daisuke's spaceship the Milano which was painted black and gold with blue thunderbolt decals all over the wings.

"Relax Vee, the old man knows we're here. I told him while you were taking a nap." Daisuke replied putting a finger to her ear. "Plus, how many times have you and I done things like this on our own?"

"You mean without being shot at and everything else going without a hitch?" Veemon asked. "I can count them on one hand, and I only have four fingers and a thumb." Daisuke chuckled as she pressed a button behind her right ear and blue energy surrounded her head before forming into a metal helmet with breathers and red eyes leaving her mahogany hair exposed but otherwise her face was protected.

"Don't worry Vee, I'm just going to grab the artefact come back and we'll be at Xandar selling it to the broker for a crap-ton of units." She said walking off towards the temple.

"Alright. But be careful, I'll keep an eye on the scanner in case anyone else shows up…and your friend that's in the guest bed." Veemon said.

"Wait that Krylorian is still on the ship? Crap I thought we dropped him off at the last space-port," Daisuke replied.

"No, we forgot. Probably because you punched that jerk who tried to touch you as we were refuelling, and we had to leave before we got arrested." Veemon said.

"He had it coming, the bastard grabbed my ass," Daisuke said with a frown behind her helmet.

"I know I saw the whole thing. Can you hurry up please, Morag was abandoned for a reason you know," Veemon replied looking at the cloudy sky as it rained heavily and showed no signs of stopping.

"Yeah, global warming catastrophe that caused the planet to become uninhabitable as the ocean covers the entire planet but every so often the sea levels lower enough so the temple can be accessed." Daisuke said taking out a small scanner and held it up and activated it and she began seeing images of the past holographically. "So many people used to live here…"

"Dai they're just holograms they're long gone. Try not to think about it ok?" Veemon asked softly knowing how his partner got sometime in seeing people from long ago.

"Right, sorry," she apologised as she made it to the temple and put the scanner in her pocket. "I'm at the temple, I'll be back soon keep the ship ready to go just in case. Who knows who or what else is here looking for the orb." She said taking out her iPod and she put her earphones in and turned it on before attaching it to her belt as Monster by Paramore began playing and she smiled.

She began dancing to the music and spun around with a smile as three small bipedal rat like creatures ran towards her but she kicked each other away, another was on a rock and she grabbed it before it could bite her. "I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world, from turning into a monster and eating us alive, don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well now that your gone, the world is ours, I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me, but I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching, call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims, they're getting stronger, I hear them calling!" she sang before tossing the creature away as she came to a large gap in the ground and she looked down into the sea below where a creature was waiting to eat her if she fell.

She smirked and pressed a button on her belt activating her jump boots and she flew across the gap with ease and walked to the door to the room the orb was in, she took out a small picklock and placed it in the keyhole and began turning it until the door slid open and she smiled. "Pay dirt," she said seeing the orb suspended in an energy field, she took out a small glass orb and shook it causing it to light up like a glow stick and illuminate the dark room.

Outside the temple Veemon was paying attention to the scanner when it beeped and he saw two ships on it approaching, he looked to see them land close to the temple and he gulped. "Daisuke we've got company." He said into the commlink.

"What kind of trouble?" Daisuke asked as she set down a gravity mine causing the orb to get pulled out of the energy field and stuck to the mine.

"Two ships, right by the temple as close as they could get," Veemon answered, Daisuke stood and turned to see three men with weapons run into the room.

"Yeah, they're here Vee," she said.

"Drop it now!" the one who looked human with dark skin, no hair and blue eyes shouted holding up his rifle.

"Hey cool man, let's just calm down," Daisuke said dropping the orb and it rolled towards the man who picked it up as the other two men stood on her right and slightly behind her with their weapons aimed at her.

"How do you know about this?" he asked.

"I don't even know what that is, I'm just a junker man, I'm checking things out," Daisuke answered as one of the soldiers pushed his gun against her. "Watch it!" she snapped glaring at him.

"You don't look like a junker you're wearing Ravager garb," the man said.

"So? Can't I be a junker as well?" Daisuke asked as the same soldier pushed his gun into her again. "You better stop touching me asshole."

"What is your name!?" the man shouted.

"Daisuke Motomiya ok?" Daisuke asked.

"Move!" the man ordered.

"Why?" Daisuke asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ronan may have questions for you," he answered turning to walk away.

"Wait, there's another name you might know me by," Daisuke said making him stop and look at her. "Star Princess."

"Who?" he asked, Daisuke groaned.

"Star Princess, come on, legendary outlaw…forget this," she said kicking the glass orb back at the soldiers behind her and it shattered consuming both in a cloud of plasma disintegrating them, she took out her pistols and fired both hitting the man in front of her with a double plasma blast knocking him down and she holstered them and caught the orb as it flew after the man dropped it after being hit. She heard a groan and saw the man get up and she groaned before ducking as he fired his weapon blowing a hole in the temple wall. "Thanks for the quick exit jerk!" she shouted putting her helmet on and pressing the button on her belt and she shot off with her jet-boots sending her flying far from the temple.

"Daisuke what's going on?" Veemon asked over the commlink.

"Vee, get the Milano ready!" Daisuke answered running to the ship, looking back she saw the man jump out of the hole with ease and didn't hurt himself from the fall.

"I knew this would happen," Veemon grumbled.

"This exact situation, you should really consider becoming a fortune teller!" Daisuke shouted seeing more soldiers by her ship and she tossed the gravity mine at them and they were all stuck together, she jumped across a gap onto her ship and slid through the window and hit the floor and groaned.

"Time to go," Veemon said firing up the engines as the soldiers broke free of the gravity mine and were setting up a weapon on a bipod.

"Punch it," Daisuke said jumping into her ship and Veemon pushed forward on the throttle and the ship flew off avoiding the energy blasts fired from the weapon. "Phew, alright head to Xandar, Vee. Then we can deliver the orb and return our passenger."

"He's still sleeping, made sure of that with some sleeping pills mixed with his drink," Veemon said and Daisuke looked at her partner. "So he wouldn't get in trouble or get hurt." He added making her giggle before they heard beeping. "Message coming in," he said pressing a button and a blue skinned man with a metal plate protruding out of his head and scars over his face.

"Motomiya, Vee," he said and both gulped.

"Oh, um hey Yondu," Daisuke said nervously. "What's up?"

"Funny you should ask, I'm here on Morag with the rest of the Ravagers but there's no orb. Now I'm thinking where could it be but then I remember you said you'd grab it for us," he answered.

"Yeah, I'm taking it to Xandar to sell to the Broker, figured it be a lot faster if we did it rather than the entire crew." Daisuke explained, Yondu narrowed his eyes making her shrink back in her seat.

"Alright, just make sure you get the full payment. If he cheats you, let me know. Maybe I can talk sense into him," Yondu said with a smirk and Daisuke chuckled.

"Alright Yondu, see you in a few days." She said ending the communication.

"The only question I have, is who the heck would want that orb in the first place. Those guys who attacked us, I've never seen them before," Veemon said and Daisuke nodded also curious.

Meanwhile in deep space a giant ship was slowly making its way through the vastness of space. Inside the ship a man was restrained unable to move as a blue skinned male stood behind him as servants dressed him and covered his face in black paint.

"They call me terrorist, radical, zealot because I obey the ancient laws of my people the Kree. And punish those that do not, because I do not forgive your people for taking the life of my father, or his father or his father before him. A thousand years of war between us will not be forgotten."

"You can't do this, our government signed a peace treaty!" the man who was restrained shouted.

"My government knows no shame," the man said grabbing a large hammer a servant was holding and he walked around to the front of the prisoner. "You Xandarians and your culture are a disease."

"You will never rule Xandar," the prisoner said.

"No. I will cure it!" the man shouted slamming the hammer into his head crushing it and his blood spilled down the back of the restraining chair and it flowed through lines in the ground covering a circle.

"Ronan, Korath has returned," another blue skinned woman said standing behind him. A few minutes later Ronan was sitting on his throne with Korath in front of him.

"Master, she is a thief. An outlaw who calls herself Star Princess." Korath said. "But we have discovered that she has a deal to deliver the orb to an intermediary called the Broker."

"I promised Thanos I would deliver the orb to him, only then would he destroy Xandar for me." Ronan said. "Nebula, go to Xandar and retrieve the orb for me." He looked at the blue skinned woman who nodded.

"It will be my honour," she said.

"It will be your doom dear sister," a voice said and she and Ronan turned as a green skinned male with lean muscles, short black hair with red streaks running through it leaned against a wall. The male also wore a leather vest showing his muscled chest with a white shirt underneath, black gloves on his hands, pants and boots with steel tips. "This happens again Ronan, you'll return to our father without his prize."

"I am a child of Thanos just like you Sylar," Nebula said.

"True, but I know Xandar. I can find the orb faster than you would." Sylar replied with a smirk.

"Ronan has already degreed…" Nebula began.

"Do not speak for me," Ronan interrupted and Nebula bowed her head slightly in anger at being dismissed so easily. "You will not fail." He told Sylar who smirked.

"Have I ever?" he asked before he left to head to Xandar.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	2. The First Step on a New Journey

The First Step on a New Journey

I don't own Digimon or Guardians of the Galaxy

 **Flashback: 10 Years Ago**

Daisuke and Veemon landed on a cold hard floor and looked around rubbing their eyes. "Did that really just happen?" Daisuke asked.

"You mean get abducted by aliens, yeah it did," Veemon answered.

"This can't be happening, this is like some bad dream," Daisuke groaned getting to her feet.

"Ain't no dream girl," a voice said and both turned around and saw a blue skinned man walk towards them wearing to them strange yet somewhat familiar clothing.

"Who…who the heck are you?" Daisuke asked. "And, where are we?"

"The names Yondu Udonta, and this is the Eclector home of the Ravagers," the alien introduced.

"The Ravagers, who are they?" Veemon asked Yondu. "And why did you abduct us?"

"I'd advise you answer my partner, he can get angry when he feels threatened or if he gets pissed," Daisuke told Yondu who smirked.

"Let's just say you're important to someone who hired us to take you to them." He explained, Daisuke and Veemon shared a look.

"What do you mean? We're from Earth, we've never met anyone from space before. So stop joking around and tell us…" Daisuke stopped as Yondu whistled and an arrow flew out from his holster and pressed against her throat.

"First rule you both should learn while on my ship is that I don't joke around, and if you mess with me I won't hesitate to kill ya," Yondu said and Daisuke gulped as Veemon grit his teeth.

"Ok…sorry," Daisuke said slowly making Yondu smirk before he whistled and the arrow went back into his holster. "So…you're going to take us to whoever hired you to abduct me?"

"Well that depends," Yondu said walking off, Daisuke and Veemon blinked and walked after him through the ship.

"On what?" Veemon asked.

"On if you two would rather join my crew, I'm sure you would rather do that then be locked up or whatever that guy wants with you," Yondu answered.

"Wait back up, you want us to join your crew? Weren't you hired to deliver me somewhere?" Daisuke asked him.

"True, but the guy was a jerk. Better to just screw him, it's not like he can come after us." Yondu answered looking at her with a grin. "So what do you say? You'll be the first Terran from this solar system to travel the stars." He said placing his arm around Daisuke's shoulders who blinked.

"Well…Veemon what do you think?" she asked her partner who crossed his arms.

"Well considering we were going to be given to some jerk we don't know anything about or why he would want us…I say we join up," he answered, Daisuke looked at him before she nodded.

"Alright. We're in," Yondu nodded and patted her on the back.

"You won't regret this humie," he said walking off.

"Daisuke, my name is Daisuke Motomiya, and this is Veemon but his friends call him Veemon," Daisuke said following him.

"Hey that's my line," Veemon said with a pout and his partner laughed. Yondu chuckled as he led the two through the ship until they arrived in the main area and the other members of the Ravagers looked at them.

"Oh, fresh meat," one of them said licking his lips. "Never had any Terran before." Daisuke gulped as the other Ravagers also looked at her sizing her up.

"Hey no eating the new crewmates, remember what happened the last time? Cause I sure do, and I know none of you want to clean up the mess," Yondu said and the other Ravagers grimaced. "Now then, these two are Daisuke and Veemon and they have decided to join our crew, so make them feel welcome."

"Uh…hi," Daisuke said with a nervous wave as the Ravagers looked at her and Veemon before going back to their business. "Not a very friendly bunch are they." She mumbled.

"They'll get used to you, come on time to start training you." Yondu said walking off.

"Training for what?" Daisuke asked.

"So you can start pulling your weight around here, unless you would rather let them eat ya alive," Yondu answered and Daisuke and Veemon gulped. "Catch," he tossed a weapon to Daisuke who caught it and struggled to hold it upright.

"Oh man, what's this thing made of?" she asked trying not to drop the weapon.

"Aim for that target there, don't worry about hitting any of the crew they know not to stand up when someone's practicing," Yondu reassured her. Daisuke grunted and lifted the weapon up and aimed at the target and she pulled the trigger, once she did that it began firing uncontrollably and she ended up firing at everything and everyone but the target.

"Duck!" one Ravager shouted as he and the rest of the crew ducked for cover as did Veemon and Yondu. Once the weapon ran out of ammo, Veemon poked his head up from behind a crate and saw the destruction and he chuckled sheepishly.

"I think you overdid it Daisuke," he said as his partner blushed.

"Um…sorry everyone," she apologised as Yondu took the weapon from her.

"Never do that again, you know how hard it is to find good crew members these days?" he asked angrily walking off and Daisuke hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry…let me try again please," she said, Yondu looked at her and grunted before putting down the weapon Daisuke tried before and he tossed her two pistols and she caught them and found them light enough for her to carry.

"Now try, and don't miss again," Yondu told her sternly as the Ravagers and Veemon ducked for cover. Daisuke nodded and aimed the two pistols and she fired them and this time she hit the target causing more to pop up and she shot each one not missing a single target and Yondu's jaw dropped in shock as the other Ravagers also looked at Daisuke stunned.

"Now these I like," she said walking off whistling happily and Veemon laughed as the Ravagers all fainted in shock.

 **End Flashback**

"Hey Daisuke!" a voice shouted and Daisuke blinked and looked down at Veemon as they walked through a city on Xandar towards the Broker. "You alright, you were spacing out again," her partner said.

"Yeah I'm fine buddy. Just thinking back to when we first met Yondu and the Ravagers, can you believe they wanted to eat us?" Daisuke asked and her partner nodded.

"Good thing they didn't end up doing that, and I seem to remember you nearly destroying a whole section of the ship with your bad aiming." Daisuke blushed and walked off quicker and Veemon snickered running to catch up with his partner.

Meanwhile standing by a fountain was a bipedal racoon with a large weapon on his back and he looked through a holo-screen. "Xandarians what a bunch of losers, rushing to get from someplace stupid to nothing at all," he said as a man walked past. "Look at this guy, and they call us criminals when he's assaulting us with that haircut." He then saw a young child walking with his mother who held his hand as they walked down some steps. "And look at this thing, thinks it's so cool, it's not cool to get help walk by yourself you little gargoyle. Look at Mr smiles over there, where's your wife old man?" he asked looking at an old man who was chatting up a young beautiful woman. "What a class A creeper. Right Groot?" the racoon asked looking at a giant tree like alien who was drinking from the fountain. "Don't drink fountain water you idiot that's disgusting."

"I am Groot," Groot replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, you did, I just saw you doing it why are you lying?" the racoon asked before his holo-screen beeped. "Wait, something's coming up." He looked through it and he saw Daisuke and Veemon on a bridge above them. "Hello, looks like we've got a really rare creature on our hands, we're going to be rich Groot!" he said happily before seeing Groot back to drinking from the fountain and he sighed. "Way to go Rocket, you just had to stick with the giant tree dude," he mumbled to himself.

Daisuke and Veemon meanwhile oblivious to the fact someone was now them arrived at the Broker's place of business and walked in. "Miss Motomiya," he said.

"Broker," Daisuke greeted walking to the table and she took out the orb. "The orb as commissioned," she said placing it on the table.

"Where's Yondu?" the Broker asked.

"He decided it was best if I delivered the orb to you instead and collected the payment," Daisuke answered. "Anyway, what's so special about that thing?"

"It's my policy to not discuss my clients, or their needs," the Broker answered as he began placing unit chips on the table.

"Hey, we almost died getting it," Veemon said.

"An occupational hazard I'm sure in your line of work," The Broker replied.

"Some machine headed freak working for a dude named Ronan seemed real interested in the orb," Daisuke said as the Broker looked up at her shocked.

"Ronan?" he asked before walking around the table. "I'm sorry Miss Motomiya but I refuse to be a part of this transaction if Ronan is involved!" he handed the orb back to Daisuke and began pushing her and Veemon to the door.

"Whoa, calm down. Who is Ronan?" Daisuke asked him.

"A Kree fanatic. Angered by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture is wiped from existence. He's someone whose bad side I'd rather not be on, farewell Miss Motomiya." He answered pushing Daisuke and Veemon out the door which shut behind them.

"You jerk we had a deal! Do you really want Yondu to find out you refused to pay?" Daisuke shouted before noticing Sylar leaning against the building chewing on an apple like fruit.

"What happened?" he asked as Daisuke's cheeks went pink as she saw how handsome Sylar looked before she shook her head.

"This guy backed out of a deal on my, if there's one thing I hate it's a man without integrity. Daisuke Motomiya, people call me Star Princess and this is Veemon," she introduced.

"Hiya," Veemon said with a wave and Sylar looked at them both.

"You have the bearing of people of honour," he said finishing the fruit before tossing the core away.

"Well people say that about us, but I wouldn't know…." Daisuke was cut off as Sylar took the orb out of her hand and kicked her in the chest knocking her down and he ran off. "So that's how you want to play it?" she asked taking out a decide and she tossed it and it became an energy bolo and wrapped around Sylar's legs tripping him.

"The orb!" Veemon shouted running towards Sylar with Daisuke following and he jumped on Sylar's back and then his head before he grabbed the orb. "Stealing isn't right ya know." Sylar growled and removed the bolo and kicked him away before Daisuke tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face before he kicked her off.

"You don't know who you're messing with," he told Daisuke taking out a small blade before it extended into a sword.

"Someone who is trying to rob me of a payday," Daisuke replied jumping back as Sylar swung his sword at her and she kicked it out of his hand before punching him in the jaw. She took out her pistol but Sylar grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder and pinned her to the ground.

"This wasn't the plan, I just wanted the orb," he whispered taking out a dagger before he was tackled by Veemon and both rolled across the ground with the orb rolling towards Daisuke.

"Veemon come on!" she shouted grabbing the orb and running off, Veemon went to follow before he was tackled by Rocket.

"Put him in the bag," he told Groot who walked over who began extending roots towards Sylar instead tying him up. "No, you idiot, this guy not him. Learn colours you moron!" Rocket shouted as Veemon punched him and kicked the racoon off and he took off after Daisuke.

Sylar roared as he broke out of the branches and he kicked Groot in the chest before picking up his sword and dagger and he threw the dagger at Daisuke hitting her hand making her drop the orb which rolled off the bridge to plaza below.

"You ok?" Veemon asked her.

"Fine get the orb," Daisuke hissed wrapping some bandages around the cut on her hand, Veemon nodded and jumped down and grabbed the orb before Sylar kicked him away and caught the orb. Daisuke took one of her jet-boot attachments off her boot and she jumped off the bridge and pinned Sylar to the ground before she was flipped over with Sylar on top of her with his knee on her throat.

"Foolish girl, you never learn," he said with a frown.

"Yeah, I don't learn that well, been that way since school," Daisuke grunted attaching the jet-booster to Sylar's leg and she activated it sending Sylar flying across the plaza and across the pool of water. Daisuke stood and ran off pocketing the orb.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted and she looked back to see Veemon being stuffed into the bag by Groot.

"Hey, let my friend go!" she shouted running over to Groot and she kicked him in the chest but he wasn't hurt. "Ok…new plan…boy haven't used this in years. Veemon do it!" she shouted pulling out her D-3 and D-Terminal which both began glowing orange.

"Veemon armour digivolve too…Flamedramon the fire of Courage!" Veemon shouted breaking out of the back and he smirked as the crowd who were watching were in shock and awe.

"Burn that tree to ash Flamedramon," Daisuke said with a grin before Sylar ran towards her and she rolled out of the way before firing a stream of electricity from her pistol hitting him in the chest and he screamed before falling unconscious.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon shouted his hands being covered in flames and he cut both of Groot's arms off making him howl in pain.

"Hurry let's get out of here before the Nova Corp show up," Daisuke said as her partner nodded and turned back to Veemon and both ran off.

"I always like the simple things like how much this is going to hurt," Rocket said taking his weapon of his back and he fired a large ball of electricity at Daisuke hitting her in the back and she screamed falling to the ground and her body began to spasm. "Yeah writhe little girl, now you won't stop us from getting that dragon," he then looked at Groot who was kicking his burned arms sadly. "They'll grow back you dummy, stop whining about it."

Before they could go after Veemon however both were grabbed by yellow energy fields and lifted off the ground as they saw Nova Corp ships arriving. "Subject: 89P13 drop your weapon," one of the Nova Corp officers said as Sylar was also picked up by a yellow energy field.

"Oh crap," Rocket groaned dropping his weapon.

"Of the authority of the Nova Corp you are under arrest," the Nova Corp officer told him. Daisuke meanwhile was lifted to her feet and cuffs were placed around her wrists.

"Hey look who it is, Star Girl," one of the officers said making her groan.

"I've told you before Rhomann Dey, that my name is Star Princess," she said.

"Oh sorry, Star Princess. I picked this girl up a while back for petty theft she has a code name," Rhomann Dey said as the other officer chuckled.

"Hey let me go it was all self-defence!" Veemon shouted as he was also handcuffed and taken away by the Nova Corp.

"Save your breath Veemon, you know these guys don't know the meaning of those words," Daisuke said to her partner. "And I take it you're taking us to prison?"

"The evidence is against you, sorry," Rhomann Dey answered and she groaned.

"Great just great." She thought. "It can't get any worse."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Danger Follows Me

Danger Follows Me

I don't own Digimon or Guardians of the Galaxy

At the headquarters of the Nova Corp, Nova Prime was in a heated discussion with the leader of the Kree people. "Ronan is destroying Xandarian outposts throughout the galaxy, I should expect that would result in some form of response on part of the Kree," she said.

"We signed your peace treaty Nova Prime, what more do you want?" the leader of the Kree asked.

"At least a statement from the Kree Empire saying that they condemn his actions. He is slaughtering children, Families," Nova Prime answered.

"That is your business. Now I have other matters to attend to," the leader of the Kree said closing his hand and the holo-screen turned off.

"Prick," Nova Prime grumbled under her breath.

"Well at least some good news. Looks like we've apprehended one of Ronan's compatriots," a Nova Corp officer by the name of Garthan Saalsaid holding up a small datapad. A few minutes later he and Rhomann Dey were in another section of the Nova Corp Headquarters with Sylar, Groot, Rocket, Daisuke and Veemon standing in front of a screen with energy cuffs around their ankles and wrists.

"Sylar, surgically modified and trained as a living weapon, the adopted son of the mad titan Thanos. Recently Thanos lent him and his sister Nebula out to Ronan, which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together." Rhomann Dey said.

"Can't be that dangerous if he was defeated by a simple electric blast," the Nova Corp officer beside him said.

"It was a lucky shot, I doubt he'd lose the same way twice," Saal said.

"Subject: 89P13, goes by the name Rocket the results of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower lifeform," Rhomann Dey said as Rocket spat on Sylar's boot making him growl.

"What the hell is that?" Saal asked looking at Groot whose arms were already regrowing.

"They call it Groot, a humanoid plant that's been travelling recently as 89P13's personal houseplant/muscle," Rhomann Dey answered. "Now for the last two, Daisuke Katherine Motomiya and Veemon, both from Terra, raised by a group of mercenaries called the Ravagers led by Yondu Udonta." As he said this Veemon and Daisuke flipped him and Saal the bird and smirked.

"Sorry my finger is broken," Daisuke apologised as Veemon laughed.

"What a bunch of A-holes," Saal said making Dey chuckled. "Send them all to the Kyln," he ordered.

"Isn't that a bit much, they aren't like most of the criminals imprisoned there," Rhomann Dey replied.

"The other local prisons are overcrowded, it'll have to do for now," Saal said and Dey reluctantly nodded.

A few days later Daisuke, Veemon, Groot, Sylar and Rocket were transported to the Kyln prison in the middle of space. "This is just great, Yondu is going to flip when he finds out we're in jail," Daisuke grumbled. "And this prison is unlike any other, the guards here are corrupt and cruel. But I guess you'll fit right in Sylar, being all badass and all."

"I have no words for an honourless thief and her pet," Sylar replied.

"But didn't you just talk to me just then?" Daisuke asked with a grin and Veemon snickered while Sylar rolled his eyes.

"I ain't gonna be here long, I've busted out of twenty-two prisons, this one ain't any different," Rocket said. "And you're lucky he showed up otherwise me and Groot would have made off with your pet and sold him to the highest bidder."

"Like I'm going to let a tree and some talking racoon make a buck off my best friend," Daisuke said as the group stopped walking on the guard's order.

"What's a racoon?" Rocket asked.

"It's what you are stupid," Veemon answered as the gate opened and they started walking again.

"There ain't nothing out there like me, except me," Rocket said.

"Then why doesn't someone sell your ass to the highest bidder, I bet you'd make a great coonskin hat," Daisuke said. "Anyway, what the heck did you want with the orb Sylar?" she asked but he ignored her. "Not much of a conversationalist."

"I am Groot," Groot said from behind her.

"You said that already, answer my question," Daisuke said to Sylar.

"It's none of your business," he replied.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac," Rocket said making Sylar look back at him. "Yeah, I know who you are and I know that everyone here will know as well, you my friend are what we like to call screwed."

"I wasn't taking the orb back to Ronan, I was going to betray him and sell it to a third party," Sylar informed the group.

"Well that doesn't work out all the time handsome, usually with criminals, they like to stab you in the back," Daisuke told him.

"I am Groot," Groot said as they walked past a guard who was rifling through Daisuke's stuff.

"That's just as exciting as the first fifty times you said it, what is wrong with your friend?" she asked Rocket.

"He doesn't do talking good like me and you so his vocabulary is limited to I and am and Groot, exclusively in that order. He answered, Daisuke looked at the guard as he began listening to her iPod and she growled and jumped out of the line as the door slammed shut behind her and the guard looked up at her.

"Hey, put that away, that's mine you big blue bastard!" she shouted before the guard roared and grabbed his baton and slammed it into her chest making her gasp as the wind was taken out of her before she was kicked in the head knocking her out cold.

 **Flashback** : **Six Months after Daisuke and Veemon joined the Ravagers**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Daisuke?" Veemon asked as both walked out of their ship they had borrowed from the Ravagers for this quick mission. Daisuke pulled out her binoculars and looked around the surrounding area until she spotted a cave in the distance.

"Totally, you heard Yondu no one has ever been able to retrieve the Ruby of Aya before, anyone who comes to this planet either gives up after weeks of searching, or they died," Daisuke said with a grin.

"And we're looking this why?" Veemon asked crossing his arms as Daisuke put her binoculars away.

"Because it's worth 25 million units to the right buyer, 50 million if we sell it to the Collector…but I don't trust that guy at all. A guy with that hairstyle and who is that eccentric is obviously not trustworthy." She answered pressing a button behind her right ear and her new helmet covered her head. "Now come on before Yondu finds out we're gone and comes after us and kills us or something."

"I just know we're going to end up in trouble for this," Veemon mumbled following his partner. "Although of all the places to hide a ruby they picked a nice place." He admitted taking in the natural beauty of the planet, the trees and beautiful orange sky with purple clouds.

"Yeah. Although if Indiana Jones movies have taught us anything, it's that the most beautiful places are the deadliest," Daisuke said rolling across the ground as a log swung down where she was seconds before. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah. What is it with booby traps, why can't they just make sure the treasure is well hidden?" Veemon asked walking under the log booby trap.

"I'm sure they do, but the traps are extra security. Though some are easy to get past," Daisuke said picking up Veemon and she activated her jet-booster attachments and she flew over the next few feet of terrain. "Like that." She said making Veemon giggle as they continued towards the cave.

Meanwhile travelling towards the planet was the Eclector Ship with the Ravagers all suiting up and getting ready. "When I find those two I am going to kill them, I told them specifically not to go anywhere until they were ready," Yondu said pacing back and forth as the other Ravagers watched their leader.

"Yondu, don't you think they are ready?" one of them asked.

"Of course, I think they're ready, the problem is what they went after. Nobody who has gone after the Ruby of Aya has either not found it or they have died while searching for it," Yondu answered. "If something happens to those two…" he grumbled and the other Ravagers blinked before they smiled slightly. "What're you all smiling at?" he demanded.

"Just at how much you care about those two, you wouldn't care this much if any of us did something like this," another Ravager answered.

"Because I know if you idiots do something stupid you can handle yourselves," Yondu answered walking off and the other Ravagers chuckled slightly.

Back with Daisuke and Veemon were near the cave and smiled. "We're almost there we can get back to the Eclector before Yondu fights out we're gone," Daisuke said.

"I hope so. But doesn't it seem to quiet?" Veemon asked before he heard a noise and tackled Daisuke to the ground as laser blasts flew over them. "Knew this was too easy!" he exclaimed crawling behind a boulder with Daisuke doing the same.

"Oh of course you did," Daisuke said taking out her pistols and looked through her HUD above the boulder and saw seven aliens in front of them taking cover. "Terrific, other people are after the ruby."

"Maybe we should leave before we get shot?" Veemon suggested.

"Not a chance, cover me Vee," Daisuke said standing up and firing her pistols hitting two of the aliens in the chest killing them and she ran to the left and Veemon sighed and took out his laser pistol and fired it at the aliens as well.

"There's only two of them hurry and kill them!" one of the aliens ordered firing his energy rifle at Daisuke as she ducked behind a tree. "We need to get the Ruby before anyone else!"

"Not happening asshole, we were here first!" Daisuke shouted before quickly moving out of the way as the remaining aliens fired at her position but in doing so her jacket was ripped off as it caught itself on a branch. "Damn, and I just got that jacket," she thought.

Veemon jumped over the boulder and fired his pistol at the aliens hitting one of them in the head before he rolled across the ground and hid behind a fallen tree. "Dai, I really think we should regroup," he said into his earpiece.

"Hold it Vee, I've got a plan." Daisuke said pressing her belt activating her jet-boot attachments and she shot above the remaining aliens and shot them and landed on the last of the seven aliens and pinned him to the ground. "If I were you I'd leave now before I change my mind on sparing you," she said.

"More are on the way girl, you will die before you can even get the Ruby of Aya," the alien told her as Veemon walked over.

"I've done the impossible before," Daisuke said hitting the alien with her pistol knocking him out. "Come on let's go," she said heading for the cave and Veemon followed her.

"Do you think he was telling the truth about there being more on the way?" Veemon asked his partner.

"I'm not sure Vee, but if I'd hazard a guess he may be telling the truth, but then again he was a criminal and they usually lie." Daisuke answered, Veemon nodded as they entered the cave. "Stay close, we don't know what kind of traps are in here."

"Stick together, good plan I like that plan a lot," Veemon replied. A few minutes later outside the cave Yondu and the other Ravagers arrived.

"Spread out, find them," Yondu ordered and the other Ravagers nodded and began looking for Daisuke and Veemon.

"Yondu," one said walking over holding Daisuke's jacket in his hand and his eyes widened as he grabbed it.

"We've got a live one!" another Ravager shouted pulling the alien Daisuke had left alive and knocked out to his feet as he slowly regained consciousness, hearing a whistle he felt Yondu's arrow press against his forehead.

"Unless you want a hole through your tiny brain, I'd answer my questions. Where's the one who wore this jacket?" he demanded showing the jacket to the alien who smirked and laughed.

"She and her pet, went inside the cave. They're as a good as dead, a fiend lives there," the alien said chuckling before Yondu whistled again and the arrow went through the alien's brain killing him instantly.

"Don't worry Yondu, they're tough and they'll make it," another Ravager told him.

"You'd better be right," Yondu replied. Meanwhile further into the cave Daisuke and Veemon saw their prize and both smiled.

"Yes. Found it, now the whole galaxy will know of Daisuke Motomiya and Veemon who found the Ruby of Aya and lived to tell the story," Veemon said running towards the ruby and he picked it up before he found his hand stuck to it. "Yuck, it's covered in slime," he said before a growl made both freeze.

"Slime…oh no please don't tell me the ruby is guarded," Daisuke pleaded as six sets of glowing red eyes opened and Daisuke took out her glow sphere and shook it to reveal a giant serpent like alien with row upon row of razor sharp teeth, a long tongue covered in slime with the ruby attached to it, and putrid pus bags all over its body.

"Oh crap," Veemon said trembling in terror. Daisuke looked around and she saw the roof of the cave covered in stalactites and her eyes lit up as an idea came to her.

"Vee cut the ruby from its tongue now!" she shouted pulling out her pistol and Veemon got what his partner wanted and he took out a dagger and cut the ruby free making the monster roar in pain, Daisuke fired her pistol at the ceiling causing it to begin shaking. "RUN!" she screamed running off and Veemon followed her and the monster gave chase as the cave began collapsing, Daisuke and Veemon dodged the rubble as it nearly hit them on a few occasions.

"Jump!" Veemon shouted as a large slab of the roof of the cave came down and slammed into the monster's head and killed it instantly as the cave collapsed but both Daisuke and Veemon made it out just in time and they hit the ground and panted.

"We did it," Daisuke said in between pants. "We did it."

"We did it," Veemon replied and both cheered and laughed happily hugging each other.

"We did it, wait until Yondu finds out how much money we made!" Daisuke cheered before a cough stopped their celebration, both turned and paled as they saw Yondu and the Ravagers behind them.

"Motomiya, Veemon, you've got some explaining to do," Yondu said. Once they were back on the Eclector Daisuke and Veemon stood side by side as Yondu paced in front of them. "Do you have any idea what you just did on that planet?" he asked them.

"We…" Daisuke tried to explain before Yondu cut her off.

"You don't talk until I'm finished," he told her and she nodded. "Not only did you leave the ship without telling anyone, you also went to retrieve something that has never been seen or found before. You both could have been walking into a trap! When we found the remains of your little skirmish we thought the worst, I thought the worst, when I saw your jacket and heard you went into that cave I thought you were both dead!" he shouted and both hung their heads in shame.

"We're sorry," Veemon apologised.

"We…we just wanted to prove we had what it took to be Ravagers, we wanted to make you proud of us. That we're ready to go on the other missions with the rest of you…we didn't know that it would all happen like it happened," Daisuke said softly. "Yondu…we're sorry."

Yondu sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead before he took Daisuke's jacket and placed it around her making her look up as she was pulled into a hug surprising her, Veemon and the other Ravagers. "I know you are kid, but you didn't need to go to such lengths to prove yourself. I thought you both were dead, don't do anything like that again. if something happened to you I don't know what would happen, you two are the heart of the Ravagers, if we lost you…hell we'd probably all end up killing each other." He said making the Ravagers laugh in agreement.

"You're not mad?" Daisuke asked before Yondu frowned.

"Damn right I'm mad, you pull a stunt like that again without telling anyone and you'll be cleaning the entire ship for three months, the both of you with buckets and mops." He said. "Or I'll take you over my knee and spank you, got it?" he asked.

"Got it," Veemon and Daisuke answered quickly making Yondu smile.

"Good, now then let's go and sell that wonderful ruby you both found, we're partying tonight boys," he said and the Ravagers cheered loudly.

"He does care about us," Veemon whispered as the Ravagers walked off.

"Yeah…I guess he does," Daisuke replied with a gentle smile. "Now come on let's go after them before they take all the money for themselves. "I need some new boots."

"And I need a better pistol, this thing nearly jammed on me earlier," Veemon said tossing his pistol away as they both walked off after the Ravagers.

 **End Flashback**

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. The Break Out

The Break Out

I don't own Digimon or Guardians of the Galaxy

Daisuke groaned and held her head as she slowly opened her eyes. "I'm going to kill that bastard for kicking me in the head,"

"Dai you're awake," she heard Veemon say relieved and she looked over at him and saw him wearing a yellow shirt and yellow pants.

"What are you wearing?" she asked sitting up before she noticed she was also wearing a set of yellow pants and shirt that fit her body snugly. "And why am I wearing the same thing?"

"Prisoner clothing, unfortunately." Veemon answered and Daisuke looked around to see both were in a small room. "I managed to get us into this cell since it was free. Good thing too, the guards looked like they wanted to just throw you out the airlock."

"Well thanks for saving me Vee," Daisuke said with a smile and her partner nodded. Both then heard a commotion outside and they peeked out of their cell and saw Sylar also wearing prisoner attire walking into a cell surrounded by other prisoners who were cursing him and threatening to kill him. "I take it nobody here likes him?" she asked.

"Well he worked for Ronan so a lot of people here have lost their families to him so they might want to get revenge on him," Veemon answered looking at the group of prisoners who were banging on the cell door before they dispersed, Daisuke then noticed an alien with muddy grey skin with numerous scars all over his body that were in intricate patterns and wearing only yellow pants and boots and he was looking at Sylar's cell.

"Looks like he might need some help," Daisuke whispered. "But for now, we need to talk to that guy looking at Sylar." She walked out of her cell and down to the main floor and over to the alien with Veemon following. "Hi," she greeted but the alien ignored her. "So, I was just hoping to ask you some questions," she said sitting at the table and the alien grunted.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Veemon asked and the alien looked at him and he chuckled. "Um I'll just shut up," he said nervously.

"So, what're you in for?" Daisuke asked as the alien continued to look at Sylar's cell. "You know looking at the cell won't do anything but make people look at you weird." She whispered but again she was met with silence. "Ok…nice talk," she mumbled getting up, she then bumped into a large blue male alien who smirked.

"Well what're we got here, fresh meat." He said sniffing Daisuke's hair and she frowned. "And you smell delicious, this place is dangerous for a pretty girl like you. But I'll keep you safe, provided you repay my services." Daisuke felt as if she was going to throw up.

"No thanks, I can take care of myself," she said walking off but she was grabbed by the alien.

"That wasn't an offer," he growled.

"Hey let her go!" Veemon shouted before the alien kicked him back and he rolled across the ground and he snarled.

"Vee…." Daisuke said nervously as Veemon glowed and he turned into Ex-Veemon and he roared causing everyone to look at him.

"I said let her go," he growled grabbing the alien and crushing his arm making him scream in pain before he was slammed into the floor pinned down by the dragon's foot as his tail lashed around angrily. "Let's get something perfectly clear, nobody touches her at all and if you try to do anything to her I'll will tear you limb from limb!" he roared before stomping on the alien's leg and an audible snap was heard followed by the alien screaming in pain.

"Vee!" Daisuke shouted placing her hand on his leg and he looked down at her. "That's enough, you've proved your point," she said softly and Ex-Veemon growled gently and glowed before turning back into Veemon and Daisuke hugged him. "Please don't do that again…I don't want to see my friend like that," she whispered.

"I promise," he replied and Daisuke kissed his forehead and both walked off as the prisoners parted all of them looking at them in terror.

Later that night Daisuke heard a commotion outside her cell and she woke up and looked through the window to see several prisoners dragging Sylar off with handmade knives pressed against his body and across his throat with a guard helping them. "Take him to the showers, it'll be easier to wash away the blood," the guard said. Sylar growled as he tried to fight the prisoners but there were too many and they punched him a few times before moving on.

"What do we do?" Veemon asked also watching through the window.

"Save him obviously," Daisuke answered looking around and she saw a vent was in the cell and she grinned and walked over, she pried the grate off and crawled through with Veemon behind her. Fortunately for them it went right to the showers and they kicked off the grate crawled out and hid behind a pillar and saw Sylar pushed against a wall by three prisoners who held knives to his throat.

"Sylar consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy," one of the prisoners said about to stab him.

"You dare!?" a voice shouted stopping him and everyone in the showers turned to see the alien at the entrance. "You know who I am yes?"

"You're Drax the Destroyer," the alien answered as Drax walked towards him.

"And you know why they call me this?" he asked.

"You've slayed dozens of Ronan's minions," the alien answered as Drax looked at Sylar.

"Ronan murdered my wife Hovat, and my daughter Kamaria, he slaughtered them where they stood…and he laughed!" he shouted making the other aliens flinch in fear. "His life is not yours to take, he killed my family I shall take one of his in return." He said looking at Sylar before taking the knife the alien beside him was holding.

Sylar acted before anyone could stop him and he took the two other prisoner's knives and held them against the alien and Drax's throats. "I am no family to Ronan or Thanos," he told Drax dropping the knives. "I am your only hope of stopping him." This comment made Drax roar as he grabbed Sylar by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Your words mean nothing to me!" he shouted as Daisuke ran over with Veemon.

"Hey easy big guy," Daisuke said and everyone looked at her. "You know if killing Ronan is your sole purpose I don't think this is the way to go about it."

"Are you not the girl he attempted to kill?" Drax asked her.

"Well yes, but he's not the first person who has tried that," Daisuke answered lifting her sleeve to show a scar. "I got this from someone who didn't like me trying to ditch him after one night of heavy drinking," she said before lifting her shirt to show another scar across her stomach. "I got a Kree dude trying to rip out my guts but he came at me with a blunt knife….and you're not interested in that," she said noticing Drax looking at her with disinterest. "Look the point is, Sylar betrayed Ronan, that means he is going to come back for him and when he does that is when you…" Daisuke said before moving her finger across her throat.

"Why would I put my finger on his throat?" Drax asked confused, Daisuke blinked as she and Veemon shared a look.

"Oh it's the symbol for you slicing his throat," Daisuke answered.

"I will not slice his throat, I will rip his head clean off," Drax told them.

"It's just an expression. What I'm saying is…keep him alive, you don't want to do Ronan's work for him, let him come to you and then you can kill him and avenge your family," Daisuke said and Drax growled looking at her then Sylar before letting him go and Sylar coughed and gasped for air.

"I like your knife I'm keeping it," Drax told the alien walking off while examining the knife as he left.

"That was my favourite knife," the alien whispered.

"You really want to argue with him?" Veemon asked. Sylar got to his feet and stormed off and Daisuke followed with Veemon.

"I had it handled, you didn't need to get involved," he told them both as they walked back to their cells.

"Well I did, otherwise you'd be dead. And I could care less about whether you live or whether you die," Daisuke said.

"Then why stop Drax from killing me?" Sylar asked turning around with his arms crossed.

"Because you know where to sell my orb," Daisuke answered and Veemon nodded.

"And how do you plan on selling it when it and us are locked up here?" Sylar asked, Daisuke shrugged until she saw Rocket leaning against a wall.

"My pal Rocket here has escaped twenty-two prisons," she answered making Sylar look at the racoon.

"Oh we're getting out, and then I'm selling your pet to the highest bidder and making off with a crap-ton of units," he said with a smirk and Veemon frowned.

"How much is your buyer willing to pay for the orb?" Daisuke asked Sylar who sighed.

"Four billion units," he answered.

"What!?" Rocket and Veemon shouted in disbelief.

"Holy shit…wait who is your buyer?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's just say he prefers to meet in person," Sylar answered. "But I'll take you to him directly and we'll split the profit between the four of us."

"I am Groot," everyone turned to see Groot nearby.

"The five of us, asleep for the danger, awake for the money as per freaking usual," Rocket said with a sigh as his partner narrowed his eyes slightly.

Meanwhile in a far of corner of the galaxy Ronan and Nebula were before the Mad Titan Thanos and The Other. "We know only that Sylar has been captured, he may yet recover the orb," Ronan said.

"No, our sources within the Kyln say that he has his own plans for the orb, your partnership with Thanos is in jeopardy," The Other told him as Nebula worked on her robotic arm.

"With all due respect Thanos your son made this mess and yet you summon me," Ronan said to Thanos who was in a levitating throne facing away from the Kree.

"I would lower my voice Accuser," The Other said.

"First, he lost a battle with a primitive and her pet," Ronan said.

"Thanos put Sylar under your charge," The Other told him.

"Then he was apprehended by the Nova Corp. Your sources say he meant to betray us the whole time!" Ronan growled his anger growing before The Other could speak he sent out a burst of concussive energy from his hammer twisting his neck around 180 degrees with a sickening snap making Nebula look up in shock as The Other fell down dead. "I only ask that you take this matter seriously." Thanos turned around and looked down upon Ronan.

"The only matter I do not take seriously boy is you. Your politics bore me, your demeanour is that of a pouty child and apparently, you alienated my favourite son Sylar," he said ignoring Nebula glaring at him in anger. "I shall honour our agreement, Kree, if you bring me the orb. But return to me again empty handed and I will bathe the galaxy in your blood." He promised Ronan who felt a small chill go up his spine though he didn't show it.

"Thanks dad, glad to know you care about me," Nebula said walking off. "This is one fight you will not win, let's head to the Kyln and get the orb." She told Ronan who followed and Thanos smirked.

"Boy, beware this one I hear is called Star Princess. She has a power that to many is a legend, but I assure you it is real, I planned to have her brought to me once I discovered her but the people I hired to do the job didn't complete their end of the bargain. And if you underestimate her. It will be your demise," he said and Ronan stopped for a moment before continuing on.

The next morning at the Kyln it was breakfast time and Daisuke and Veemon sat at a table alone before they were joined by Sylar, Groot and Rocket. "If we're going to get out of here we need to get into that watch tower, but to do that I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control the ins and outs, I'm gonna need one of them." He explained pointing to one guard on the upper floor using his security band to open a door.

"Leave it to me," Sylar said.

"That dude there I need his prosthetic leg," Rocket said as a prisoner walked past with a prosthetic leg.

"His leg? Are you sure?" Veemon asked sceptically.

"Well we don't need the rest of him, he's useless," Rocket answered. "And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel, see the one with the blinking yellow light?" he asked and Daisuke saw what he was talking about.

"Yeah, what's in there a Quarnyx Battery?" she asked.

"Exactly, how'd you know?" Rocket asked.

"I used to swipe them when I was a kid, really messed with the Nova Corps day before they busted me for petty theft. Never did bust me for stealing the batteries though…probably because I sold them all before I got caught," Daisuke answered with a grin as she ate her breakfast.

"Anyway, to get into the watch tower I defiantly need that," Rocket explained.

"And how do we do that?" Veemon asked.

"Well your friend here is very attractive so maybe she can work out some sort of deal with someone," Sylar suggested and Daisuke glared at him.

"You must be joking," she said. "Wait did you just call me attractive?" she asked with a smirk as Sylar blushed.

"What no…I didn't say that, no way," he said.

"Well you're blushing," Veemon said before he noticed Groot walking towards the wall where the Quarnyx Battery was and he gulped. "Um guys," he said but the others were too busy talking.

"Really, you're blushing," Daisuke told Sylar.

"I am not blushing; how can you see that when I have green skin?" he asked trying to control his feelings and get rid of his blush.

"Because red sticks out more on green skin, anyway how the heck are we going to get the Quarnyx Battery when it's twenty feet in the air and in the most heavily guarded area of the prison?" Daisuke asked Rocket.

"I have one plan and that plan involves a damn Quarnyx Battery so figure it out!" he answered as Groot removed the panel and tossed it away hitting a prisoner in the head knocking him out cold. "Now once the battery is removed, everything is going to slam into emergency mode so you need to get the battery last ok?" he asked.

"Guys!" Veemon shouted.

"What!?" Sylar, Rocket and Daisuke asked him and he pointed to Groot who ripped the battery free causing the prison to go into emergency mode and he held it in his hand and smiled at the group.

"Or we could get the battery first and improvise!" Rocket groaned holding his head in his hands.

"Here we go again, I'll get the leg, Sylar get the armband, come on Vee," Daisuke said running off and Veemon followed his partner while Sylar ran off the other way leaving Rocket to bang his head on the table. Several unarmed drones flew into the room and began surrounding Groot.

"Prisoner drop the device and return to your cell or we will open fire," a guard over a loud speaker ordered but Groot didn't listen as he began growing larger.

"I am GROOT!" he roared.

"Fire," the guard said and the drones opened fire on Groot, he swung his arm and hit one drone sending it flying into another drone both exploding as they skid across the ground, another went flying firing its machineguns nearly hitting several prisoners. Daisuke slid under a table as a drone exploded above the table as Veemon headbutted a drone destroying it. Rocket ran towards Groot and climbed up to his shoulder.

"You idiot how am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?" he asked his partner who created a shield made of branches blocking machinegun fire aimed at his face and Rocket before Groot hit the drone sending it into a wall.

"The animal's in control fire on my command," a guard shouted as he and two others ran into the room with weapons as Drax looked at them. He ran towards the guards laughing and threw one into a screen before elbowing the second and tossing a rifle at another guard who ran towards him, he flipped the guard he elbowed into the air and he hit the ground hard he kicked another guard before swinging around him and kicking the guard behind him, he picked up the guard and slammed him into the floor.

"Creepy little beast!" he shouted tossing a weapon to Rocket who caught it and he cocked it and smiled.

"Oh yeah," he said softly before he opened fire on the drones laughing madly as Groot roared turning around to allow Rocket to hit all the drones.

"You need my what?" the prisoner whose prosthetic leg Rocket needed asked Daisuke and Veemon as they stood in his cell.

"Your leg, we need it now hand it over," Daisuke said.

"It's gonna cost you a lot of units," the man replied before Veemon sighed and punched the man knocking him out and he ripped the leg off.

"Got it let's go," he said running off and Daisuke followed him. With Sylar he was heading to get an armband and jumped over a guard and flipped them over his shoulder and slammed them into the ground, he jumped into the air and landed on another guard, he dodged a stun blast fired from a guard's rifle before he jumped over another guard holding a riot shield and he kicked the guard in the head before disarming the other guard and holding his arm with the armband who he recognised as the guard who allowed the prisoners to try and kill him last night.

"I'm gonna need this," he told the guard who smirked.

"Good luck its internally wired," he said, Sylar smirked before he ripped the guard's arm out of its socket and the guard screamed in pain.

"I'll figure something out," he said running off leaving the guard to whimper on the floor holding where his arm had once been. Sylar ripped the armband out of the arm and tossed the limb away. "Rocket!" he shouted tossing the device to the racoon who caught it as he dropped his gun.

"Move to the watch tower!" he told Groot who nodded and walked off with Rocket attaching the armband to the battery while humming. Daisuke and Veemon ran towards Groot as he began growing to allow the others to climb up to the watch tower. Daisuke and Veemon were stopped by a drone that prepared to fire on them before Drax grabbed it and ripped it apart.

"You!" he shouted looking at Daisuke. "Woman who has laid with a Kree, how repulsive," he said bluntly and Daisuke groaned.

"That was one time, and we didn't ever get to third base," she said climbing up Groot followed by Veemon and Drax while Sylar jumped over to them.

"We need all available guards in full combat gear…" the guard in the watch tower said before an alarm blared and the door opened and he turned to see Daisuke, Veemon, Drax, Sylar, Groot and Rocket standing there and he held his hands up as Groot grabbed him with vines and threw him out of the watch tower. Sylar walked towards the console before he saw Drax and he glared at him.

"Spare me your foul gaze," he said.

"Why is he here?" Sylar asked Daisuke pointing at Drax.

"I promised he could stay by your side until we kill Ronan, and I always keep my promises," she answered as Veemon put the leg beside Rocket who snickered.

"What?" Veemon asked.

"Oh I didn't need that, I just need these two things," he answered laughing. "I just thought it would be funny, wasn't it funny with him jumping around on one leg?" he asked before Veemon grabbed the leg and slammed it into Rocket's head. "Ow! What was that for!?" he asked.

"You made us go after something as a joke, that's what," Veemon answered as more drones arrived and began firing at the windows. "Hurry up and get us out of here or did you make up the plan too?" he asked Rocket.

"I have a plan, I have a plan," Rocket said.

"Cease your yammering and release us from this irksome confinement," Drax said making Daisuke look at him.

"Wow didn't know you knew those kinds of words, did you read a thesaurus when you were younger?" she asked with a grin.

"As a matter of fact, I did, a most interesting read," Drax answered. "I recognise this animal, we used to roast them over a fire as we were children, their flesh was quite delicious," he said looking at Rocket.

"Not helping!" he shouted as he continued pressing buttons on the consoles.

"Rodent we're running out of time," Sylar told him as more guards arrived with rocket launches and began firing at the room cracking the glass.

"Hold on…and got it!" Rocket shouted connecting two wires and everyone outside began floating into the air.

"Whoa…you turned off the artificial gravity everywhere but here," Daisuke said impressed.

"Told you I had a plan," Rocket replied pulling a lever and the room detached from the tower and began floating, he pressed a few buttons making the drones outside fly towards the room and attach to it before Rocket controlled them and he flew the room out of the prison and he shut the door behind them before he rammed through another door which held all their stuff.

"Awesome plan," Veemon said and Rocket grinned. Daisuke kicked a window loose and climbed out with the others following her and she ran to the window and found her ship outside at a docking platform.

"That's my ship there, the Milano it's black and gold with lightning bolts on it." she told the others who were getting their stuff.

"They crumpled my pants into a ball that's rude, they folded yours!" Rocket shouted running off with Drax and Groot. Daisuke walked to a rack and pressed a button and grabbed the case holding her stuff and she opened it and began grabbing her stuff.

"No...damn it that bastard didn't put it back," she said noticing her iPod was missing along with the orb. "And the orb is gone too."

"What?" Sylar asked in anger.

"I know who took it, get to the Milano and wait for me, I'll be back," Daisuke answered grabbing her stuff. "Veemon go with him and make sure that racoon doesn't steal my ship." Veemon nodded and ran off with Sylar as Daisuke got changed into her gear and ran off. She equipped her helmet and walked down a corridor as guards ran towards her but she fired electricity blasts from her pistols hitting them and they all screamed as they fell down unconscious.

"Ow my neck!" one guard who was on the ground shouted holding his neck before Daisuke blasted him with another electric blast knocking him out. She kept walking until she saw the guard who had her iPod listening to the music while tossing the orb into the air, Daisuke caught the orb and the guard looked at her and she hit him with the orb knocking him out, before kicking him in the gut several times as payback for stealing her stuff in the first place.

"If we don't leave now we will be blown to pieces," Rocket said sitting in Daisuke's chair in the Milano.

"We're not leaving without Daisuke or the Orb," Veemon said.

"Well where is she?" Sylar asked as Drax looked out the window and saw Daisuke flying through space towards them majestically.

"Behold," he said pointing to her and the others looked and Veemon smiled as his partner's theatrics. Daisuke arrived at the ship and entered through the airlock and Drax helped her up.

"You show spirt, you shall make a keen ally against Ronan," he said as Daisuke put away her helmet.

"Thanks, I've got the orb," she said holding it up. "And my iPod," she said happily as Drax blinked looking at the device.

"You are an imbecile," he said shaking his head and Daisuke pouted as she walked to the cockpit and saw Rocket in her chair.

"Out of my seat rodent," she said picking him up by his tail and tossing him away.

"Hey!" he shouted as Daisuke sat down and pushed a lever and the ship blasted off away from the Kyln.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. On the Road to Knowhere

On the Road to Knowhere

I don't own Digimon or Guardians of the Galaxy

Rocket was humming to himself as he sat on a crate and ripped a piece of equipment to pieces and began reassembling it. "Whoa Rocket what the heck are you doing?" Daisuke asked walking over looking at the mess around the racoon.

"Making a bomb," he answered casually causing Daisuke's eyes to widen.

"You're building a bomb on my ship and you didn't think to ask me if it was ok?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I thought you wouldn't mind, besides I wasn't gonna use it yet," Rocket answered pulling out a crate from under a bench. "I'll put it in this if it makes you happy."

"No, put that back," Daisuke said kicking the crate back under the bench. "That's private. And what's that part for?" she asked pointing to another thing Rocket was building.

"Oh that? That's for when things get really interesting…or for blowing up moons." He answered.

"No one is blowing up any moons," Sylar said leaning against a wall beside the table making Rocket sigh.

"Sheesh, you guys suck the fun out of everything," He mumbled going back to his work as Veemon held the orb in his hands.

"So, what is this thing exactly?" he asked as Sylar took it out of his hands to look at it.

"Also, I need the coordinates for your buyer," Daisuke said walking past to the screen in the room which had a map of the galaxy.

"We're heading the right way," Sylar replied. "That's all you need to know for now."

"You need to trust me some more Sylar, it's the only way we're gonna sell this orb and not get killed before we can," Daisuke said taking the orb from him. "As to what this thing is, it might be some kind of weapon." She placed the orb on the table before it was picked up by Drax.

"If it's a weapon we should use it against Ronan." He said.

"Put it down you fool before you kill us all," Sylar told him.

"Or just you murderer!" Drax shouted.

"I could have killed you on the Kyln if I wanted to, maybe I'll do it now!" Sylar shouted getting in Drax's face before Daisuke got between them pushing them apart.

"Nobody is killing anybody on my ship, now calm down the both of you. Sylar call your buyer tell them we're on the way, Drax go and cool off," she ordered and both glared at each other before Sylar headed up to the cockpit while Drax put the orb on the table and walked off and sat down on a small bench by a window and he began sharpening his knives. "And Rocket…don't blow us up." Daisuke told him before she walked over to Drax.

"Why does she think I'm gonna do that?" Rocket asked going back to work on the bomb and Veemon and Groot looked at him. "What?" he asked innocently and both sighed.

Daisuke sat beside Drax and he looked at her briefly before going back to sharpening his knives and Daisuke noticed an inscription on them. "What's that mean?" she asked gently and he looked at her again. "The writing on the blades." Drax sighed as he put down the sharpening stone and held the knives in his hands.

"The names of my wife and daughter, Hovat and Kamaria. I engraved them there so that I would always remember those who I could not protect." He answered.

"You said they were killed by Ronan," Daisuke said and he nodded.

"One day, I was out hunting with a few others from my village. It was a good day, but it quickly turned into one of sadness and anger. As we returned we saw the village in flames and rushed to check on our families. That is when I found them, both dead in a pool of their blood…only one word was written in the blood by my wife's hand…Ronan. From that day, I vowed to avenge my wife and daughter, I began hunting down anyone who served Ronan, from the lowliest servant to his soldiers. Many died by my hand, but the Nova Corp apprehended me one day and took me to the Kyln, that is where I stayed until you and the others arrived. Now that I am free I have a chance to find Ronan and destroy him." Drax said gripping his knives tightly and Daisuke placed her hand on his wrist.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what do you plan to do once you avenge your family? Have you thought of what would happen afterwards?" she asked.

"What concern of is it to yours? What do you know of family?" Drax answered angrily. Daisuke sighed as she pulled out a small picture and handed it to Drax and he saw it was of Daisuke, Veemon, Yondu and the rest of the Ravagers crew. "And what is this?" He asked handing the picture back to Daisuke.

"My family, that's me and Veemon obviously, the rest of the Ravagers crew which are like brothers or uncles, and Yondu is like my dad." She explained.

"And how is that? You look nothing alike," Drax stated.

"It's a very long story. It all started around three years after Veemon and I had joined the Ravagers." Daisuke said.

 **Flashback: Threes Years after Daisuke and Veemon joined the Ravagers**

"Looks like we got us a fight on our hands boys," Yondu said as he whistled sending his arrow into an alien's chest before whistling again hitting two more in the side and back. He and the Ravagers were currently engaged in combat against a large group of alien pirates from a distant quadrant on a space station where the Ravagers had been celebrating their latest successful mission before the aliens picked a fight with them.

"No kidding, what did we do to piss these guys off again?" Daisuke asked firing her pistols hitting two of the aliens with electric blasts stunning them as they fell down unconscious.

"I think we insulted one of their mothers, not our fault that their species is ugly!" Veemon shouted as the aliens fired at him and the other Ravagers as they ducked behind cover.

"Can you not antagonise them anymore Veemon?" Daisuke asked her partner who sheepishly chuckled. "We need to get out of here before the militia who are the security on this station show up and start shooting at us."

"Good plan but how do we get out of here?" Kraglin Obfonteri the first mate of the crew asked. "Captain?" he asked Yondu who peeked over the crate he was hiding behind before ducking as the pirates fired at him.

"Start falling back, hopefully we can lose them." Yondu ordered whistling sending his arrow into another pirate's chest before it flew back into his hand.

"You heard the captain," Kraglin told the Ravagers firing his weapon at the pirates making them duck for cover. "Fall back." he ran off and the other Ravagers began following while Daisuke and Veemon stayed behind and kept firing to keep the pirates pinned down.

"Go kid," Yondu said grabbing her shoulder. "I'll keep them busy."

"No way, they'll overwhelm you." She replied as the pirates started firing at them again. "We'll go together."

"Damn it kid, stop arguing with me and do what I say. Do you want to get killed?" Yondu asked her.

"Do you, fighting all these pirates alone will get you killed, and who knows what they'll do to your body," Daisuke answered as Veemon looked at the two and back at the pirates.

"Look can we talk later? We need to get back to the ship," he said firing his pistol at the pirates.

"You heard him, come on." Yondu said before he was hit in the shoulder by an energy bullet and he shouted in pain.

"Dad!" Daisuke shouted without thinking as she fired at the pirates either stunning or killing most of them. "Speak to me," she said worried looking at the wound on Yondu's shoulder.

"I'm fine kid," Yondu grunted.

"Come on let's get out of here," Daisuke said helping Yondu up and both fled with Veemon behind them back to the ship covering them. Soon Yondu was resting in the infirmary on the Eclector with Daisuke watching over him.

"Daisuke, are you still here?" Veemon asked walking into the room, from the circles forming around his partner's eyes it confirmed his suspicions. "Yondu will be fine, he's a tough bastard."

"I know…I just feel like it's my fault, I mean he got hurt while I was arguing with him. If I had just left when he told me to…maybe he wouldn't be hurt right now." Daisuke answered and Veemon sat in her lap and hugged his partner.

"It's not your fault Dai, any of us could have been hurt in that battle." He said comforting her and she nodded holding him close and kissed his forehead.

"What have I said about doing that mushy crap when I'm in the room?" Yondu asked making both look at him as he opened his eyes and sit up slightly. "And Vee's right kid, any of us could have been hit during that fight. Don't worry about me I'm tough." He said with a smile and Daisuke hugged him tightly.

"I know…I was just worried…if you died none of us would know what to do," she told him.

"Ah you'd all be fine," Yondu replied. "And by the way did you call me dad when I got hit?" he asked and Daisuke blushed.

"Um well yeah…I mean you've been like a father to me since you took me from Earth, you could have handed me over to whoever hired you to abduct me but you didn't, and you taught me a lot of stuff. So yeah, you are kind of my father." She answered softly and Yondu looked at her and he ruffled her hair making her whine. "Hey, watch the hair," she said swatting his hand away and he chuckled.

"Sorry kid, besides aren't fathers meant to embarrass their kids?" he asked and Daisuke smiled and giggled and Veemon smiled as well.

 **End Flashback**

"And after that we took this picture. It took some getting used to with calling Yondu my dad so we just stick to our names, much simpler," Daisuke said taking the picture back from Drax. "You might be wondering why I told you that story, it's because even though I may never see my original family again, doesn't mean I can't find a new one. You can find a new family too Drax, I'm not saying you should forget about Hovat and Kamaria, but maybe you can find something to give you purpose once Ronan is gone." She said with a smile before she walked off leaving Drax to his thoughts.

Meanwhile at the Kyln, Ronan's ship was currently outside while he, Nebula and several of his Sakaaran soldiers were inside interrogating the prisoners and guards. "I swear I don't know where they went," one guard said as Nebula held her dual electro-batons across his throat.

"If you knew you'd have told us by now," Nebula said before her cybernetic enhancements in her head beeped making her eyes widen. "Ronan, the Nova Corp has dispatched a fleet to defend the prison."

"Well then send Necrocraft to every corner of the quadrant, find the orb, any means and any price," he said walking off and Nebula followed him.

"And this place?" she asked as the guard was killed by a Sakaaran as he begged for mercy.

"The Nova Corp cannot know what we are after. Cleanse it," he ordered and Nebula nodded. Meanwhile on Xandar, Yondu and Kraglin were in the Broker's shop with Yondu browsing.

"You got anymore cute buggers like this one, I liked to stand them all in a row on my control console," Yondu said looking at a small trinket that had blue gems for eyes, head and body.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not," the Broker told him.

"Oh he's being completely serious," Kraglin replied and the Broker nodded.

"Well then in that case, I can show you several more that you might like," he said walking around his table towards Yondu and Kraglin.

"But first you're going to tell us about this orb and why everyone cares so damn much about it, and then you're gonna tell us where Daisuke might go to sell it since you refused to pay her for it," Yondu told him and the Broker gulped.

"Sir the high-end community is a tight knit group and I cannot on good conscious betray the confidentiality of my buyers!" he said before Yondu grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall and he whistled with his arrow flying out of his jacket and it hovered beside the Broker's head.

"I don't give a damn about some faceless high-end snobs, tell me who else would pay for that orb before I skewer your brain," he threated and the Broker gulped.

Back on the Milano, Daisuke was busy cleaning her pistols and smiled. "Daisuke get up here, we're nearly there," she heard Veemon shout from the cockpit and she holstered her pistols and walked up to the cockpit where the others were already there and she saw their destination.

"Knowhere," she said sitting in her chair. "A spaceport and mining colony built inside the severed heard of an ancient celestial being."

"You know this place?" Sylar asked her.

"Vee and I were here once, some bastard tried to buy Veemon from me but I told him to get lost," she answered. "Veemon be careful heading in, there's no rules or regulations on this port, and make sure you lock the ship down when we leave." Veemon nodded as he piloted the Milano into Knowhere and soon the group were walking through the port as small ships flew all around above them.

"Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws." Sylar explained.

"Well there's no shortage of those here," Daisuke said looking around. "And from on my home planet we have no shortage of those, Billy the Kid, Bonny and Clyde, Jesse James, John Wayne, Clint Eastwood." Veemon giggled his partner sure liked old cowboy movies.

"Sounds like a place I would like to visit," Drax said.

"You should, you'd enjoy it, oh watch your wallets," Daisuke said as kids ran over to them trying to get some money, one girl approached Groot and he held his hand out and grew a flower before handing it to the girl who smiled at him and he smiled back. "Alright you kids here you go and get out of here," Daisuke said handing the kids a few Units and they ran off.

"Come on we're to wait for the buyer's representative in here," Sylar said walking towards a bar as a bouncer through a drunk out on his ass.

"This is no respectable establishment. What are we meant to do while we wait?" Drax asked. A few minutes later, he, Veemon, Rocket and Groot were at a table and cheering on small creatures as they ran away from a large lizard that ate one making Groot blink in shock.

"My Orloni has won as I won at all things! Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies." Drax said holding up a glass of liquor.

"That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!" Rocket said downing his drink as did Veemon and Drax. Meanwhile Sylar was outside the bar and he found Daisuke was listening to her iPod and she was dancing to the music and he was entranced by the way her body moved and how graceful and perfect it was. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and he coughed making Daisuke stop and look at him and she blushed.

"Sylar, what're you doing here?" she asked removing her earphones as he walked towards her. "You wouldn't believe how much they charge for fuel out here I might lose money on this job."

"My buyer is making us wait, don't worry the money he'll pay is more than enough to cover expenses. Now what were you listening to?" Sylar asked standing beside her and looking out into space.

"Your Song by Elton John," Daisuke answered with a smile.

"And who is that?" Sylar asked curious making Daisuke giggle.

"A singer from Earth, one of the best ever in my personal opinion. Want to listen?" she asked and he blinked looking at the earphone before he nodded taking it and he placed it in his ear and Daisuke put the other one in her ear and she played a new song. "This is The Day I Fall in Love by James Ingram," she told Sylar as the music began playing and Sylar listened to it as Daisuke took his hands in hers and both began to dance slowly and Sylar began to blush as both looked at one another.

"You know Thanos isn't my father, despite what people say. He killed my parents in front of me when he conquered my home world, he tortured me and turned me into a living weapon. Every day was a fight for survival. When I found out he was going to destroy an entire planet for Ronan, I couldn't stand by and let him kill anymore innocent people." He told her softly.

"Trust me I know what that feels like, to see madmen about to commit unspeakable acts of evil and not being able to stand by and watch it happen, even at the cost of my own life I will do whatever it takes to protect those who are innocent." She replied, Sylar was silent before he leaned in slowly and his lips were about to brush against Daisuke's when they heard fighting and looked into the bar to see Drax tackle Groot and begin punching him before Veemon tackled Drax and he was thrown into a wall before he growled and rammed his head into Drax's groin and Drax dropped to his knees holding his privates. "Oh no!" Daisuke groaned running into the bar and Sylar mentally cursed as he ran after her.

"And just as we were about to kiss," he thought pushing through the crowd of onlookers and he pulled Veemon and Drax apart as Rocket pointed his gun at them.

"Whoa what is going on!?" Daisuke demanded jumping in the way.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax answered glaring at Rocket.

"That is true!" Rocket replied.

"He has no respect!" Drax shouted as Sylar struggled to hold him back from tearing the raccoon apart.

"That is also true. Keep calling me vermin tough guy! You just want to laugh at me like everyone else!" Rocket shouted.

"Rocket, you're drunk nobody is laughing at you," Daisuke told him gently.

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing, he does. Well I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart and put back together over and over and turned into some…some little monster!" Rocket shouted hysterically.

"Rocket nobody is calling you a monster," Daisuke said gently.

"He called me vermin! And he called me rodent!" Rocket shouted pointing to Drax and Sylar.

"Oh shut up you idiot, nobody is interested in your sob story. We all have problems," Veemon told him stumbling slightly.

"Veemon are you drunk again?" Daisuke asked her partner in disbelief.

"I just had one drink," Veemon answered falling over with a belch, Daisuke sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"All of you calm down, we have one more night and then we're rich. Four billion units," she said to them.

"We've travelled halfway across the quadrant…and Ronan is no closer to being dead," Drax told her before he turned and walked towards the exit of the bar.

"Drax come back here!" Daisuke shouted walking after him before Sylar stopped her.

"Let him go," he told her gently. "He'll cool off eventually." A door then opened and a female Krylorian walked over to the group.

"Milord Sylar, I am to deliver you to my master." She said bowing slightly and the group looked at one another and followed her.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. The Collector

The Collector

I don't own Digimon or Guardians of the Galaxy

"Okay this isn't creepy at all," Rocket said as he and the others followed the woman to Sylar's buyer for the orb and walked into a large building that looked like a museum with large glass cases all over housing various creatures, plants and other artefacts.

"We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics and species of all manner." The servant said as they walked past a dog in a spacesuit which growled at Rocket making him growl back before he was slapped on the head by Veemon who shook his head.

"Stay close," Daisuke whispered to her partner and Rocket. "Do not wander off, either of you." The servant stopped in front of her master who had his back to the group and she held her arms out.

"I present to you…" she began before Daisuke spoke up.

"Taneleer Tivan, The Collector aka someone who has a high opinion of himself, has a really stupid haircut, and all around scumbag with links to many criminal organisations across the galaxy." She said as Sylar facepalmed and sighed.

"I know that voice anywhere, such fire and passion. And the person it belongs to is such a beauty." The Collector said turning around and he walked towards Daisuke and took her hand. "Daisuke, a pleasure to meet you once again." he gently kissed her hand before she pulled back and glared at him.

"Enough with the charm Tivan, we have what you and Sylar discussed. But I have a feeling you don't just want this orb," she said and Tivan chuckled as he gazed upon Groot.

"You are correct, what is that thing there?" he asked.

"I am Groot," Groot answered, Tivan walked closer to him and walked around him.

"I never thought I would meet a Groot. Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death of course," he told Groot who tilted his head.

"I am Groot," he said.

"Why? So he can turn you into a freaking chair?" Rocket asked his friend.

"Is that your pet?" Tivan asked with a smirk aimed at Rocket who growled.

"What!?" he shouted reaching for his weapon but Veemon stopped him.

"Don't let him get to you Rocket," he said glaring at Tivan. "Enough with the games you prick, we've been halfway around the galaxy getting this orb for you. So you'd better pay up or else."

"Very well my little lizard friend, let us see what you brought," Tivan said.

"I'm going to ignore that comment about my partner, the faster we get paid the better," Daisuke said taking out the orb.

Meanwhile with Drax he stumbled out of the bar and shook his head before he saw a communication hub with someone sending out messages. "Three quarnyx batteries, seven cases of Cotati seeds. No cases," he said as Drax walked over. "No, the last time you sent me…" he stopped mid-sentence as Drax held his knives to his throat.

"You shall send a message for me." He whispered and the person nodded fearing for his life.

"Oh my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities." Tivan said as he placed the orb in a machine and pulled a small lever causing two arms to grab both sides of the orb and begin unscrewing it as holo-screens appeared above the table showing the Big Bang and the aftermath. "Then the universe exploded into existence and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones." He explained as the orb was finally opened revealing a purple stone hovering between the two halves of the orb. "These stones it seems can only be wielded by beings of extraordinary strength."

"And just who has such strength?" Sylar asked as a video on one of the holo-screens began playing showing a giant being holding a sceptre with a glowing purple orb.

"These carriers can use the Stone to mow down entire civilisations like wheat in a field." Tivan explained as the being slammed his staff into the ground and a wave of purple energy washed over the planet destroying all in its path with the planet following shortly after. "Once for a moment a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." this time they saw a group of people surrounding the stone before they were destroyed by its power.

"Blah, blah, blah. Very interesting stuff, you lunatic, but we'd all like to be paid now!" Rocket told him losing his temper again.

"Of course, how would you like to be paid?" Tivan asked as his servant walked towards the Infinity Stone while the others followed Tivan.

"What do you think? Units!" Rocket answered and Tivan chuckled opening a draw revealing a large amount of Units.

"Very well." He said before noticing his servant looking at the Infinity Stone. "Carina. Stand back!" he commanded.

"I will no longer be your slave!" she shouted grabbing the stone.

"No!" Tivan shouted as purple fireballs began flying from the stone destroying anything they hit.

"Get down!" Sylar shouted grabbing Daisuke and jumping over a container with Veemon following and he held her under his body as Carina screamed as her body began to disintegrate. Groot grabbed Rocket who was crawling away and he ran out of the Collector's Museum just before Carina exploded in a fiery purple explosion destroying the rest of the museum. "You ok?" Sylar asked Daisuke once the explosion was over and she looked at him and nodded before blushing realising how close they were and she gently pushed him back before running to the Infinity Stone and closing the orb around it and she ran off with Sylar and Veemon following.

"How could you ever think Tivan could contain what was in this orb Sylar?" she asked him once they were outside.

"What do you still have it for!?" Rocket shouted walking over. "And how could you be carrying that thing around with you this whole time?"

"As if I would let anyone else keep it but me," Daisuke replied. "And we need to bring this to the Nova Corp, maybe they can contain it."

"Are you kidding? We're wanted by the Nova Corp just give it to Ronan!" Rocket shouted.

"What so he can destroy the galaxy?" Sylar asked him.

"What are you, some saint all of a sudden, what has this galaxy ever done for you? Why the hell would you want to save it?" Rocket asked him.

"Because I don't want to see any more innocent people die because of me!" Sylar shouted. "For too long I watched as Thanos destroyed planet after planet, civilisation after civilisation, I've seen children who will never see their parents again, parents who have lost their children, whole families have been slaughtered at his hands. Mine included, how do you think I became his son you son of a bitch!?"

"Don't you call my mother a bitch you asshole!" Rocket shouted.

"Enough!" Daisuke shouted making both stop their yelling and look at her. "We have to bring this to Nova. Let's get back to the Milano and get the hell out of here before Ronan shows up." She walked off before she saw dozens of Necrocraftarriving. "Son of a bitch!" she cursed as Drax laughed joyfully with his knives in his hands.

"At last I shall meet my foe and destroy him," he said.

"You called Ronan!?" Veemon asked in disbelief. A Necrocraft landed in front of Drax and Ronan walked out.

"Ronan the Accuser!" Drax shouted glaring at Ronan.

"You are the one who transmitted the message?" he asked.

"You killed my wife. You killed my daughter! I will avenge them this day!" Drax vowed

"Oh, can things get any worse?" Veemon asked.

"Brother!" they heard Nebula shout as she pushed her way through the crowd who were trying to flee.

"They just did," Sylar told Veemon before taking the orb from Daisuke and he ran off with Daisuke, Veemon, Rocket and Groot following to a hanger housing a dozen mining pods used to harvest materials from the celestial skull. Sylar walked to one pod and threw the pilot out and climbed in before taking off.

"Veemon you stay here," Daisuke told her partner who nodded and she flew off in another pod after Sylar.

"You too Groot, you're too big to fit I'll be back," Rocket told his partner flying off after the other two.

"Sylar is escaping with the orb," Nebula said as she watched the pods flying away before turning to the two Sakaarans behind her. "Back to the ships, move!" she ordered in her native tongue and the two soldiers obeyed running off with her following them.

"Nebula retrieve the orb," Ronan said as Nebula ran past him. "I will join you once I deal with this fool." Drax yelled as he charged Ronan who dodged his attacks, he blocked another strike before punching Drax sending him to the ground, he then jumped back as Drax tried to strike his legs before he kicked him in the gut which sent him into a wall. Drax got to his feet and jumped towards Ronan who pushed him back with ease, he circled Drax before dodging another strike and hitting him in the shoulder knocking one of his knives out of his hand before he did the same with the other knife.

Meanwhile in the sky above Sylar, Daisuke and Rocket were fleeing Nebula and several more Necrocraft. "The orb is in the furthest pod, bring it down," Nebula ordered and the Necrocraft began firing at Sylar's pod.

"Crazy bitch. Guess she took all those defeats when we were kids too seriously," Sylar thought flying through a small gap in a structure which the pursuing Necrocraft could not fit through and it blew up.

"Sylar what's the plan, these pods don't have weapons," Daisuke asked him over the internal pod communication link.

"Get out of here Daisuke, save yourself," Sylar answered before he hesitantly added. "And the rodent."

"No way am I leaving you to be gunned down by some psycho. These pods are industrial grade, they're indestructible." Daisuke replied.

"Not against necroblasts they're not," Rocket told her causing her to smirk.

"Not what I was thinking," she replied before she rammed her pod into a Necrocraft causing it to spin out of control and crash into a second Necrocraft.

"Oh!" Rocket said with a smirk before he rammed straight through another Necrocraft. Daisuke flew her pod towards another and using the mining tools on it she ripped the top off and tossed the Sakaaran out.

"Thanks for the ride!" she said before she used the mining arms to pilot the Necrocraft and she turned to see Sylar flying towards her.

"Incoming!" Sylar said and Daisuke fired necroblasts at the ships behind Sylar destroying most of them. "Nice shot," Sylar complimented. Drax meanwhile was not faring well against Ronan, he punched the Kree only for his punches to have no effect, Ronan grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground before slamming him into the dirt.

"I do not recall killing your family, and I doubt I'll remember killing you either," he said coldly grabbing Drax's ankle and dragging him to a pool of spinal fluid and he tossed him in and watched him sink.

"Damnit, Daisuke I can't make it back to the Milano I have to head out!" Sylar said as he was boxed in by Necrocraft before he flew up and headed out into space.

"Wait these things aren't meant to go out there," Daisuke said following him discarding the Necrocraft she commandeered.

"Nebula. Listen to me you crazy bitch, if Ronan gets his hands on this stone we'll all be killed," Sylar pleaded with Nebula as she locked onto his pod.

"No dear brother, not all. You will already be dead. Out of all our siblings, I hated you the least," Nebula said before firing a necroblasts hitting Sylar's pod destroying it and he was flung out into space allowing Nebula to retrieve the orb and she flew back to Knowhere with the other Necrocraft. "Ronan, it is done," she said landing her craft behind Ronan as he took one last look at the pool he threw Drax into before he boarded the ship and it flew off.

"Daisuke come on. His body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for him," Rocket told Daisuke gently as both looked at Sylar. "These pods aren't meant to be out here, in a second we'll be in the same boat." He turned his pod around and began flying back to Knowhere.

"No I'm not leaving him," Daisuke said pressing a few buttons in the pod. "Yondu! Yondu! This is Daisuke, my coordinates are 227K324. Just outside Knowhere. Come and get me old man." She said before equipping her helmet and she opened her pod and activated her jet-boots and flew towards Sylar.

"Daisuke don't be crazy, you can't fit two people in that pod, you're going to die," Rocket said before he saw Daisuke remove her helmet and attach it to Sylar and it appeared on his head. "You'll die in seconds!" Rocket told her. Daisuke looked at Sylar holding her breath as her body slowly began freezing from the exposure to space when Sylar gasped and began breathing again and he looked at Daisuke.

"Dai…" he whispered and Daisuke nodded slowly as the Eclector arrived and she looked up at Yondu who activated the tractor beam sucking her and Sylar into the ship and once inside Daisuke took a giant gulp of air and coughed as did Sylar who removed the helmet.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or punch you for being so damn stupid," he told her before coughing.

"I couldn't let you die out there…I don't know what came over me…I saw you floating out there…and…and…" Daisuke tried to explain before Sylar gently pressed his lips against hers making her blink before she blushed realizing what he was doing. Both were so focused on the kiss that they missed the door to the small room they were in open and the Ravagers stand at the door until they heard a whistle and pulled away slowly, they turned and saw the Ravagers and Yondu standing there with his arms crossed with a small smirk.

"Daisuke Motomiya, you got some explaining to do," He said and Daisuke gulped.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. The Plan

The Final Battle Draws Near

I don't own Digimon or Guardians of the Galaxy

Veemon and Groot pulled Drax out of the pool of spinal fluid and Groot created a small branch like needle and he jabbed it into Drax's chest causing fluid to spurt out of his mouth before he began coughing up the spinal fluid and begin breathing again. Veemon sighed in relief as Groot looked at him with a smile. Both then turned to see Rocket crash his mining pod and he climbed out angrily grumbling. "Idiots, they're all a bunch of idiots! Daisuke just got herself captured by the Ravagers." He told them.

"Wait, we're part of the Ravagers, why would they capture us?" Veemon asked.

"How should I know, they arrived and took her and Sylar into their ship," Rocket answered before glaring at Drax. "And all of this wouldn't have happened had it not been for you thinking you could single-handedly take on a freakin' army!"

"You're right," Drax replied. "I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss."

"Oh boo-hoo-hoo. My wife and child are dead," Rocket said causing Groot to gasp at what his friend said. "Oh I don't care that it hurt. Everybody's got dead people. it's no excuse to get everyone else dead along the way."

"What happened to the orb?" Veemon asked him.

"Ronan has it. Come on Groot. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there," Rocket said.

"I am Groot," Groot said standing up.

"Save them? How?" Rocket asked not believing what he was hearing from his friend.

"I am Groot," Groot answered.

"I know they're the only friends we've ever had, but they're on the Ravager's ship and there is only two of us," Rocket said.

"Three, and don't worry Yondu won't kill Daisuke but we should go after them," Veemon said.

"Four," Drax said getting to his feet and resting his hand on Groot's shoulder. Rocket growled and held his head before he began kicking a small patch of grass.

"You're making me beat…up…grass!"

"You've got issues," Veemon told him with a grin and the racoon glared at him. "Come on let's get to the Milano so we can head to the Eclector." He said running off and the others followed.

Meanwhile on the Dark Aster, Ronan, Korath and Nebula were in a room looking at a hologram of Thanos on the wall. "I have the orb as I promised," Ronan said holding up the orb as Korath held Ronan's hammer.

"Bring it to me," Thanos ordered.

"Yes. That was our agreement. Bring you the orb, and you will destroy Xandar for me. However, now that I know it contains an Infinity Stone, I wonder what use I have for you." Ronan said.

"Boy, I would reconsider your current course!" Thanos warned as Ronan ripped the orb in half.

"Master, you cannot! Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe," Korath cautioned his master.

"Not anymore," Ronan said grabbing the Infinity Stone and he roared as he felt the power course through his body with purple fireballs shooting off from the Infinity Stone nearly hitting Nebula and Korath, Ronan took his hammer and slammed it into the Infinity Stone and it merged and he looked at Thanos as his eyes glowed purple. "You call me boy! I will unfurl one thousand years of Kree justice on Xandar, and burn it to its core! Then Thanos, I am coming for you." He promised as the hologram of Thanos vanished.

"After Xandar, you are going to kill my father?" Nebula asked Ronan who looked at her.

"You would stand against me?" he asked.

"You see what he has turned me into. You kill him and I will help you destroy a thousand planets." Nebula answered and Ronan smirked.

"But master, what of Star Princess, didn't Thanos warn you to be careful of her and this power he claims she possesses?" Korath asked.

"She will not be a problem for much longer, if she stands in my way I will destroy her just like I will destroy Xandar," Ronan answered.

Meanwhile on the Eclector, Sylar and Daisuke was surrounded by the Ravagers as Yondu stood in front of them. "You are in so much trouble girl, you don't call, you don't write, I find out you got stuck in the Kyln until you busted out with what I can only think of as the beginnings of your own crew. Then I find out you went to Knowhere to sell the orb and then I get a message from you saying you're just outside the place, and when we got there I saw you are floating in space on deaths door with the son of Thanos in your arms wearing your helmet. And once we brought you into the ship we find you kissing him." He said.

"I can explain Yondu," Daisuke said.

"Please do." He replied.

"This should be good." Kraglin whispered and the other Ravagers nodded.

"Shut it Kraglin," Daisuke snapped. "Anyway, Sylar had set up a deal with the Collector to buy the orb from us, however when we learned that it contained an Infinity Stone, his servant grabbed it and she blew up and destroyed the entire museum in the process. We couldn't let him keep it after we saw how much damage it could do, we grabbed it and left only to discover Ronan had arrived and we were chased by Nebula and some Sakaarans who destroyed Sylar's pod, when I saw him floating in space…I had to do something. I couldn't just let him die." She whispered and Yondu sighed rubbing his forehead.

"You are making it really difficult to be mad at you Daisuke. But what you did was still stupid," he scolded her and she frowned.

"This isn't the time for being mad at her. Ronan has the Infinity Stone," Sylar said earning a glare from Yondu.

"I know what he's got boy. And I'm still on the fence on letting you live," he said as two Ravagers grabbed Sylar's arms. "On one hand, Daisuke seems to like you, on the other hand all that's happened to her recently has been because of you."

"You can't kill him Yondu." Daisuke said looking at the man she saw as a father worried he was going to hurt Sylar, he whistled and his arrow flew out and hovered in front of Sylar. "NO!" she shouted standing in front of Sylar shocking the Ravagers, Yondu and Sylar. "If you want to kill him then be prepared to kill me first." She told Yondu.

"Do you have any idea what he's done? All the people he's killed, you still want to love someone like him?" Yondu asked in frustration.

"Yes." She answered glaring at Yondu who glared back as the crew watched with baited breath, Yondu then whistled making Daisuke close her eyes before his arrow flew back into its holster and he smiled and chuckled pulling Daisuke into a hug.

"Always knew you had a set of balls somewhere," he said nodding to the two Ravagers who let Sylar go.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded glaring at Yondu.

"Had to be sure my girl actually cared about you and wasn't doing this just because she felt sorry for you," he answered and Daisuke frowned before ramming her knee into Yondu's unmentionables making him whimper and the other members of the crew wince.

"Next time warn me before I get myself killed you idiot," she hissed with a small smile before the ship was rocked by an explosion and she groaned. "Oh, those idiots…I'm going to kill them!" she shouted running to the bridge with Sylar and the Ravagers following her.

"The shot was non-damaging ma'am," the crew member one of the chairs on the bridge said as Daisuke saw the Milano outside in front of them with Drax standing on the roof with a helmet and he was holding a weapon.

"Attention idiots, the lunatic you see standing atop this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design," Rocket said over the communications channel. "If you don't free our companions now, he's going to tear your ship a new one. A very big new one." Daisuke groaned and pressed a button on a console.

"Rocket what the hell are you doing, we're fine. We weren't being held prisoner. Well…I wasn't, but that's beside the point where's Veemon?" she asked.

"Right here Daisuke. This guy wants to try out his new weapon, plus I thought it would be fun to scare the crap out of Yondu for once. Now what's going on?" her partner asked her.

"We've figured out a plan. Come on inside and tell Drax to be careful with that weapon. We can use it later." Daisuke said and a few minutes later the team were in a room alone with Daisuke standing while the others all sat down around her.

"You call that a plan? You want to go after the guys who just beat us senseless?" Rocket asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It's a much better plan then saving us by blowing the entire ship we're on up. How did you let them talk you into going along with this plan?" Daisuke asked her partner.

"Hey, it was three against one. Not my fault these three are thick-headed." He answered.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Well you are a thickhead, you're made of wood," Rocket told his partner.

"Anyway, what's important now is that we use the Ravagers army to save Xandar from Ronan." Sylar said.

"And then you want to give the stone to Yondu who will sell it to someone even worse?" Rocket asked him.

"Yondu won't do that. He may be a criminal and not the most honest person I know, but he's not going to sell something that can destroy planets to just anybody." Daisuke answered. "Besides I have a plan."

"You've got a plan?" Rocket asked her.

"Yes, I do have a plan," she answered.

"Alright first off you're just copying me from when I said I have a plan," Rocket said.

"No, I'm not. People say that all the time, it's not a unique thing to say," Daisuke replied placing her hands on her hips. "I have…part of a plan at least."

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asked her.

"You don't get to ask questions after what you did on Knowhere," Sylar told him.

"I just saved you both," Drax said.

"We've already established that blowing the ship up isn't saving us," Daisuke said.

"When did we establish this?" Drax asked her.

"Literally three seconds ago," she answered.

"It was not three seconds ago, you and Rocket were arguing on if you had a plan or not, and I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else," Drax said and Daisuke facepalmed.

"They're right. You don't get to have an opinion." Rocket said told Drax before looking at Daisuke and asking. "What percent?"

"I don't know, maybe twelve?" she answered and Rocket began laughing. "And stop with the fake laugh."

"It's a real laugh. This is the most authentic, real, hysterical laugh I've ever done in my entire life, that's not a plan," Rocket told her.

"It's barely a concept," Sylar said reluctantly agreeing with him.

"You're taking their side?" Veemon asked him.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"So, what if it's better than eleven percent? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket asked him.

"Thank you, Groot, thank you," Daisuke said with a smile and he smiled back before eating a leaf on his arm and she groaned rubbing her eyes. "Guys I need your help. Yondu is going to be here in two seconds wanting to hear this plan of ours." She sighed and looked at Veemon who smiled and nodded. "When I look around at us, do you know what I see? Losers." Drax and the others looked at her with slightly offended looks. "I mean people who have lost stuff, and we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives. And, usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance."

"To do what?" Drax asked softly.

"To give a shit for once. Not run away. I, for one am not going to stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives." Daisuke answered.

"But Daisuke, stopping Ronan, it's impossible. You're asking us to die." Rocket said and she sighed.

"Yeah…I guess I am." she whispered walking away with her head in her hand as the others looked at her and each other.

"Daisuke." Sylar said and she turned around to see him stand up. "I have spent most of my life surrounded by my enemies. I would be grateful to die among my friends." He smiled at her and she smiled back as Drax stood up.

"You are an honourable woman, Daisuke. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again." he said and Daisuke nodded as Veemon stood up.

"You know me Daisuke. Always by your side, let's save another world one more time." He said punching his fist into his hand.

"I am Groot," Groot said standing up before he and the others looked at Rocket who looked back at them before he sighed.

"Oh, what the hell, I don't have that long a lifespan anyway," he said standing up on the box he was sitting on. "There I'm standing up, you guys happy. We're all standing now, a bunch of jackasses standing in a circle."

"Alright, let's get ready," Daisuke said and the others nodded. They then began to prepare for the battle with Sylar putting on his own Ravager outfit while Drax tossed the jacket away leaving just the pants and boots which he slid his swords into. Veemon cracked his knuckles and placed his pistol in his holster while grabbing a backup pistol, Rocket readied his weapon as Groot grew twigs all over his body before pulling out a flower bud.

"You better have a plan." They heard Yondu say as he walked into the room with the rest of the Ravagers.

"We do. The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge," Sylar explained as he and Daisuke stood in the centre of the group.

"All Ronan's got to do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and zap. All the plants, animals, Nova Corp and everyone else on Xandar will die. So, Ronan does not reach the surface. Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then our craft and Yondu's will enter." Daisuke explained showing the plan on screens for everyone to see.

"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" Kraglin asked her.

"I think of Sakaarans as paper people," Drax told him and he smiled nervously and punched Drax in the arm who glared at him and he flinched back.

"Once we're onboard, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by taking out the power source." Sylar said.

"When we make it to the flight deck I'll finish off Ronan using the Hadron Enforcer." Daisuke said.

"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone." Sylar said holding up a metal sphere as Veemon handed the others out to the Ravager crew. "Use these devices to contain it. But be warned, don't touch it, otherwise it will kill you."

"I'll contact one of the Nova Corp Officers who arrested us, hopefully he will be able to convince them we're there to help." Daisuke said as meanwhile on Xandar, Rhomann Dey was watering some flowers when he received a message from Daisuke making him sigh slightly before he read the message and his eyes widened and he rushed to get dressed.

"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan. That guy's eye," Rocket said pointing to one Ravager who had a cybernetic eye.

"No we don't Rocket. Do you really need to do this now?" Daisuke asked him.

"Seriously I need it. It's important to me," Rocket answered supressing laughter before Veemon slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ronan's fleet has been spotted and will be arriving in T-minus fifteen minutes." An automated voice said and the Ravagers and Daisuke's team went to finish getting ready when Yondu stopped Daisuke.

"Be careful out there Daisuke, and remember I get the stone once this is all over," he said and Daisuke nodded.

"I just hope we'll survive this," she replied walking off being joined by Sylar, Drax, Rocket, Veemon and Groot.

"Let's go get them boys!" Yondu shouted as he got into his ship and he along with the rest of the ships left the Eclector and flew to meet Ronan's fleet.

"This is a bad idea," Sylar grumbled sitting in the chair beside Daisuke as Rocket flew past in another ship.

"You did say you wanted to die among friends Sylar," Daisuke replied with a grin and he smiled back.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. The Battle of Xandar Part 1

Battle of Xandar Part 1

I don't own Digimon or Guardians of the Galaxy

Rhomann Dey hastily walked down the halls of the Nova Corps Headquarters while making sure his belt was fastened, he walked into the command centre where several Nova Corps Officers and Nova Prime were discussing the approaching Ravager ships. "Nova Prime." He greeted and she turned to him. "I received a transmission from one of the Ravagers. She says Ronan's in possession of something called an Infinity Stone and he's headed towards Xandar."

"Good God," Nova Prime whispered in horror.

"It's a trick, she's a criminal," Denarian Saal said.

"Did she say why we should believe her?" Nova Prime asked Rhomann Dey.

"She said her crew just escaped from prison, so she'd have no other reason to risk coming to Xandar to help. She says that she's an a-hole. But she's not…and I'm quoting her, here, 100% a dick." He answered.

"Do you believe her?" Nova Prime asked.

"Well I don't believe that anyone is 100% a dick, ma'am." he answered and she sighed.

"I mean, do you believe that she is here to help?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he answered with a nod. Meanwhile above Xandar, the Dark Aster approached and soon began entering the planet's atmosphere while Ronan sat in his throne waiting for news when Nebula approached him.

"A fleet approaches, they appear to be Ravagers," she told him and he gained the hint of a smirk.

"So, the girl Thanos fears comes to meet her demise. This will save me hunting her down," he said clasping his hands together.

"Alright boys we're here. Do your thing," Daisuke told the Ravagers who were piloting two larger ships and they fired two large energy spheres heading straight at the Dark Aster before they exploded in a large cloud of energy obscuring the rest of the ships.

"Cover is down. Submerge!" Yondu commanded and the ships dived under the cloud of energy and headed for the Dark Aster.

"Rocket hurry!" Daisuke shouted to the racoon as he and two other Ravager ships flew past her just as the energy cloud cleared showing the last Ravager ship diving.

"All pilots dive, they're beneath us!" Nebula shouted and the Necrocraft launched and headed towards the Ravager ships.

"Oh that's a lot of them," Veemon said with wide eyes. "Rocket and the others better be finished soon or we're toast."

"Don't worry, that racoon won't fail us," Daisuke said with a grin at her partner as she began taking evasive action while also returning fire destroying several Necrocraft. Rocket, Kraglin and another Ravager were on the starboard side of the Dark Aster and concentrated their fire on one spot.

"Come on," Kraglin grunted before they blew through the hull as the Dark Aster began moving forwards again.

"Daisuke, Yondu now!" Rocket shouted and Daisuke and Yondu flew their ships towards the breach. Yondu hit the brakes and fired at a Necrocraft heading towards him before chasing after Daisuke who did barrel rolls and loops to avoid enemy fire while taking out several more ships.

"I taught you well kid," Yondu said and Daisuke smiled proudly hearing him say that as they continued flying towards the Dark Aster before a Necrocraft slammed into Yondu's right wing tearing it clean off and he began plummeting to the ground. "Ah hell! I'm going down kid! No more games for me!" he shouted over blaring alarms.

"I'll come back to get you," Daisuke said about to turn her ship around.

"Don't even think about it kid, you need to end this. I'll be fine. I'll see you at the end of this now go!" Yondu told her and she groaned.

"Alright. You'd better be in one piece when I find you," she said before flying towards the Dark Aster alone with several Necrocraft chasing her one even hitting the Milano with a glancing blow. "Damnit, we'll be torn to pieces before we even get there!" she shouted frustrated before she and the others saw Necrocraft get shot out of the sky and they shared a confused look before seeing the Nova Corp arriving to lend a hand.

"Phew, thank god," Veemon said relieved as a Nova Corps craft flew alongside them.

"Daisuke Motomiya, this is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps. For the record, I advised against trusting you here," he told her and she grinned. "Prove me wrong." Daisuke increased the speed and she shot towards the breach in the hull and entered the ship.

"Yes!" Drax cheered laughing joyfully making Daisuke and Sylar share a look as they began skidding across the floor inside the ship and saw hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers nearby and Daisuke turned the ship so it was facing the soldiers and she opened fire tearing them all to pieces along with the inside of the ship until they skidded to a stop. "Excellent!" Drax exclaimed as he stopped laughing and Sylar exhaled and smiled at Daisuke.

"You're one hell of a pilot," he told her and she smiled.

"The starboard kern has been breached! We have been boarded!" Nebula shouted to Ronan back on the flight deck.

"Continue our approach," he told her.

"But the Nova Corps have engaged," she replied.

"None of that will matter once we make it to the surface," Ronan said and she nodded.

"Seal security doors!" she told the Sakaaran soldiers before leaving the room and the security doors slammed shut behind her. Outside, Rocket was flying his ship around destroying Necrocraft after Necrocraft before he looked up to see the Dark Aster descending and he gulped.

"All Nova Pilots, interlock and form a blockade, the Dark Aster must not reach the ground," Nova Prime commanded and the ships all began arranging themselves in rows before they began to create a large energy field between them all and flew towards the Dark Aster and wrapped around the front of the ship and they managed to bring it to a stop causing the Dark Aster's engines to sputter.

Daisuke, Groot, Veemon, Sylar and Drax who was now carrying a rocket launcher stepped out of the Milano and looked around in the pitch darkness. "I can barely see," Drax said. Groot opened his palm and held his hand into the air and small fireflies began to fill the area illuminating everything much to the awe of the others. "When did you learn to do that?"

"I'm pretty sure the answer will be I am Groot," Veemon answered and Groot nodded with a smile and the Digimon grinned back.

"I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have friends…and those I see as my family." Drax said making the others smile. "You Daisuke, remind me so much of my daughter. She would have liked you."

"I'm sure I would have liked her as well," Daisuke replied with a smile as she quickly wiped away some tears.

"This dumb tree he is my friend," Drax said and Groot nodded. "This blue lizard he is my friend." Veemon grinned and nodded. "And Sylar, you are my friend. Despite how much I despise you." He finished and Sylar rolled his eyes.

"Thanks…I think." He said before Nebula dropped down in front of them.

"Sylar, look at what you have done. You have always been weak. You stupid…traitorous…" she was cut off when Drax fired his rocket launcher at her sending her flying backwards.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that," he said and Sylar nodded.

"You guys head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the security doors." He told the others.

"Alright. But take this, in case she somehow survived that." Daisuke told him handing him a pistol and he nodded putting it in his pocket and Daisuke then kissed his cheek. "Good luck." Sylar blushed before he ran off to shut down the security doors while the others headed for the flight deck.

Down below on the planet's surface, Yondu had survived the crash and found one intact trinket which he picked up and put in his pocket before several Sakaaran soldiers approached him. "Yondu Udonta. Order your men to turn on the Nova Corps." One soldier told him and he held his hands up before revealing his arrow and he began to whistle causing it to float into the air beside him. "Enough nonsense Ravager! Time to die…" the soldier said before Yondu whistled and his arrow flew into the soldier's chest killing him and Yondu began whistling sending his arrow into all the other soldiers including one who was piloting a Necrocraft killing him as well and he caught the arrow and watched as the soldiers all fell down dead and the Necrocraft crashed and exploded in a fireball.

Sylar ran towards the controls for the security doors and he saw his sister on the ground, her body mangled and broken before it began setting itself back to normal and she stood up with her jaw being the last bit to be reset. "Nebula, enough of this. You hate Ronan as much as I do." He told her.

"But I hate you more!" she shouted charging her brother and he leaned back avoiding her strikes before kicking her in the gut making her stumble. She took out her batons and they crackled with electricity and he charged Sylar again.

"Enough of this, Necrocraft pilots, enact immolation initiative," Ronan commanded still on the flight deck and the Necrocraft began to dive bomb the city.

"They're dive-bombing the city. Denarian Saal should we break formation?" one pilot asked him.

"No hold your positions," he commanded. The Necrocraft began to hit the city and exploded causing damage as the citizens of Xandar ran for cover as Nova Prime watched on helplessly from the command centre.

Another Necrocraft dive-bombed a bridge before a mother and daughter saw another heading right towards them and the mother held her daughter to try and shield her from the impact before the Necrocraft was shot out of the sky as Rocket flew over the bridge. "Keep Ronan up there Saal we'll handle things down here." he told the Nova Corps officer who sighed.

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from a hamster," he muttered to himself. Back on the Dark Aster, Daisuke, Drax, Groot and Veemon ran towards the flight deck only to be met by Korath and two dozen Sakaaran soldiers.

"Star Princess," Korath said and Daisuke grinned.

"Finally," she said before Korath grabbed her and tossed her to the ground behind him, Veemon jumped over Drax and rammed his head into a Sakaaran while Drax kicked another soldier and elbowed a second. Daisuke equipped her helmet as Korath picked her up and threw her into a wall. Drax stabbed one soldier in the gut and another in the back and he threw them away.

"You thief!" Korath shouted to Daisuke before Drax roared and threw his knives at Korath who dodged causing the blades to hit two other soldiers, Drax ran towards Korath and began to fight him. Groot roared as he tossed one more soldier to the ground and Veemon punched another in the jaw knocking him out. "You will never make it to Ronan," Korath said as he threw Drax to the ground.

"Maybe if we use more firepower," Daisuke said taking out her D-Terminal and D-3 and both beeped and Veemon glowed fiery orange.

"Veemon…armour digivolve too…Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!" he shouted jumping into the air and he kicked Korath sending him skidding across the floor. "Fire Rocket!" he shouted launching fireballs at Korath who dodged the attack and charged the digimon and flipped him over his shoulder to the ground.

"Oh no way is my buddy getting his butt kicked," Daisuke said activating her jet-boots and she flew into the air and fired electric blasts from her pistols at Korath who was hit by the blasts but didn't go down. "Come on you can't be this durable!" she shouted as more Sakaaran soldiers ran into the room to battle the team.

Groot grabbed one soldier by the throat and lifted him into the air before slamming him down hard and kicking him into another soldier before backhanding another soldier sending him into Drax who caught the soldier and slammed him down spine first onto his knee. Daisuke skid along the floor using her jet-boots and shot six Sakaaran soldiers killing them, she got to her feet and ducked a sword swung by another soldier and elbowed him in the chest before firing her pistol into his gut then again sending him into a wall before she shot another soldier as he ran towards her.

Drax kicked Korath in the gut before he punched him sending him into a wall, he punched him dropping him before Drax picked him up and slammed him into the wall with his finger to his throat. "Finger to the throat means death," Drax whispered before he ripped out the cybernetic implants in Korath's brain and he began convulsing and fell to the floor dead. "Metaphor." Drax said with a smile.

"Sorta," Daisuke replied before seeing more Sakaarans arriving. "Oh shit…" Groot roared and his arm shot towards the soldiers and impaled several of them before he lifted them into the air and slammed them into the wall, then the other soldiers, then into the ceiling, then into the wall again, then the floor, then ceiling again, then wall, then ceiling before his arm went back to normal and he grinned at the others who looked at him shocked.

"Nice work Groot," Flamedramon said patting the tree on the shoulder. "Come on we need to get to Ronan." He said running off with the others following him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Battle of Xandar Part 2

Battle of Xandar Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Guardians of the Galaxy

Outside the Dark Aster, Rocket positioned his ship above the water. "Everybody shoot them before they hit the ground," he ordered the Ravagers tilting his ship up before he began firing its weapons at the dive-bombing Necrocraft, the other Ravagers joined him to protect the city from further destruction.

Above in the Dark Aster, Ronan walked towards the viewing window as it opened. "Xandar. You stand accused. Your wretched peace treaty will not save you now. It is the tinder on which you burn." He held his hammer up and fired a purple energy beam at the Nova Corps ships in front of him and they blew up, the Dark Aster then began pushing forwards harder crushing the rest of the ships slowly.

"Argh! Rocket!" Denarian Saal shouted as he was slowly crushed inside his ship.

"Hold on, Saal. Just…" Rocket stopped when he heard Saal's scream and saw the remainder of the Nova Corps ships explode and he sighed. "Daisuke, you have to hurry. The city's been evacuated, but we're getting our asses kicked down here." he told her.

"Just keep it up a little bit longer Rocket. Sylar hasn't deactivated the security doors yet," Daisuke replied as she, Drax, Groot and Flamedramon arrived at the security door leading to the bridge and took out the Sakaarans guarding it. "Sylar, what's taking so long?" she asked.

Sylar and Nebula meanwhile continued their battle, Sylar withdrew his sword and began blocking Nebula's baton with the sword absorbing the electrical current. "My sister's being difficult!" he replied kicking Nebula in the gut, Nebula combined her batons into a single staff and continued fighting her brother before knocking his sword out of his hands. She then thrust her staff into his gut and he screamed as electricity coursed through his body.

He reached for the pistol Daisuke had given him and she fired it at his sister hitting her in the stomach and she was thrown out of a hole in the side of the ship that had been caused when Ronan destroyed the Nova Corps blockade. Her hand was caught on a piece of metal and she saw Sylar standing over her.

"Nebula, give me your hand. Help us fight Ronan, you know he's crazy." He said.

"I know you're both crazy," Nebula replied before she cut her hand off and fell before landing on a Ravager ship by sheer luck. "Get out!" she screamed smashing the window and she tossed the pilot out and flew off.

"Sylar, what's happening?" Daisuke asked as she equipped the Hadron Enforcer waiting for the door to open.

"Nebula's gone. But we'll see her again, I'm disabling the door." He answered picking up a Sakaaran gun before smashing the device powering the doors before he ripped out a few wires opening the door for the others. He then blasted a hole in the roof and jumped up and killed on of the Sakaaran guards while Drax stabbed the other with his blades. Daisuke stood in front of them and aimed the Hardon Enforcer at Ronan who turned around and looked at the group.

"See ya!" Daisuke fired the Hadron Enforcer at Ronan and it was a direct hit engulfing him in the explosion and filling the area with smoke.

"You did it!" Drax exclaimed joyfully and Daisuke removed her helmet and looked at Flamedramon and Sylar who smiled slightly. However, they heard something and looked back to see Ronan getting back to his feet completely unharmed from the attack.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy," Sylar grumbled as Ronan held his hammer up and a shockwave knocked everyone off their feet. Drax was the first back up and he charged Ronan only to be grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground.

"I was mistaken. I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful. I…" Ronan looked up to see Rocket fly his ship into the Dark Aster and it crashed into Ronan and skid through the flight deck, Daisuke tackled Groot to the ground as the ship crashed into the wall behind them and the Dark Aster began rapidly descending to the ground.

"Okay, let's not do that again," Sylar grumbled getting to his feet before running to the ship and he pulled Rocket out of the cockpit and held the unconscious racoon in his arms, Daisuke and Flamedramon pulled Drax towards Groot and they all looked around as the ship began falling apart around them.

"So…is this how things end?" Daisuke asked softly looking at the others.

"I am Groot." Groot answered holding his arms out and branches slowly began growing from his body and wrapping around everyone in a ball.

"What's he doing?" Flamedramon asked softly.

"I think he's protecting us," Sylar answered, Rocket groaned and opened his eyes and saw what was happening and he looked at his friend who smiled at him.

"No. Groot…you can't. You'll die." Rocket said grabbing Groot's shoulders as a small branch wiped away a tear that was falling down his face. "Why are you doing this?"

"We…are…Groot." Groot answered, the Dark Aster suddenly crash landed in the city and skid to a stop.

As the dust settled around the crash site, Daisuke, Sylar, Rocket, Drax and Flamedramon who turned back into Veemon were alive but Groot was nowhere to be seen. "Ow," Daisuke groaned weakly slowly getting to her feet her face now covered in cuts and blood with the others also with similar injuries.

"I called him an idiot," Rocket whispered as he held a twig in his hands as bystanders who also avoided being killed by the crash began to gather slowly. The people of Xandar looked at the destruction before they gasped as Ronan emerged unharmed from the wreckage and the team looked at him. "You killed Groot!" Rocket shouted charging the Kree before he was thrown away by a wave of Ronan's hammer and he landed beside the Hadron Enforcer and he looked at it before crawling over and he began to repair it.

"Behold. Your Guardians of the Galaxy! What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand." Ronan shouted lifting his hammer and he began shouting in his native language. Before he could slam it into the ground he was blinded by a golden light that began to emanate from Daisuke's hands and it formed the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles.

"This is not over Ronan. I thought I wouldn't have to use this, but you leave me no choice. Veemon!" she shouted and her partner jumped to his feet and nodded and began running towards Ronan. "Golden Armour Energise!" she shouted as the Golden Digi-Egg began glowing as did Veemon.

"Veemon Golden Armour Digivolve too…Magnamon!" he shouted turning into his Royal Knight form and his armour glowed golden making the people of Xandar and the rest of Daisuke's team look up in awe, Ronan however looked at the Digimon in horror.

"No…it cannot be…" he whispered.

"What? Did you really think we didn't have a backup plan if everything else didn't work?" Magnamon asked with a smug tone and Ronan roared swinging his hammer at Magnamon who caught it with ease and he kicked the Kree back before charging him. "Magna Punch!" he shouted hitting Ronan with a powerful punch in the jaw sending him across the ground. "Magna Kick!" he then kicked the Kree as he tried to get back to his feet sending him flying into the wreckage of the Dark Aster.

"Keep going Magnamon don't let him recover and hit the ground with the hammer!" Daisuke told her partner who nodded as he dodged a purple energy blast from Ronan's hammer.

"Magna Blast!" he shouted firing gold energy blasts from his armour at Ronan making him scream as he was hit.

"Daisuke!" Rocket shouted and she turned to see Drax putting on the Hadron Enforcer and she nodded.

"Magnamon bring him this way!" she told her partner who nodded and flew towards Ronan and kicked him in the back and he slid across the ground, he groaned as he pulled himself to his feet.

"You…how…how can this be possible? I wield the Infinity Stone…nothing can match its power…" he said before seeing Daisuke's eye flashing gold. "No…Thanos was right?" he whispered.

"It's over Ronan," Daisuke said and Ronan growled.

"It's only over when I say it is over!" he shouted, he lifted his hammer into the air intending to slam it down on the ground and destroy the entire planet. He stopped however, when he heard a click and turned to Drax and Rocket who connected two wires together and the Hadron Enforcer fired at the hammer and destroyed it causing the Infinity Stone to float in the air.

"I'll take that," Daisuke said as she caught the Infinity Stone in her hand.

"No!" Sylar shouted before he and the others were blown off their feet by the energy the stone gave off as Daisuke screamed as she felt her entire body burning in pain. She got back to her feet and grit her teeth as her skin began to crack and disintegrate as purple lines of energy began to cover her body as well. "Daisuke!" Sylar shouted slowly walking towards her. "Take my hand!" he shouted and she looked at his outstretched hand.

"Sylar…" she said before she took his hand and Sylar began screaming as the power of the Infinity Stone began to course through his body as well. Ronan looked on in growing terror as he saw Magnamon fly over and place his hand on Daisuke's shoulder and he began screaming as well as his armour began flashing gold and purple. Drax slowly made his way towards his friends and placed his hand on Magnamon's shoulder and he also screamed his scars beginning to glow purple, Rocket grabbed Drax's finger and gasped as the energy hit him as well but instead of them all being destroyed, they managed to control the power.

"You're mortal! How!?" Ronan demanded.

"You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy," Daisuke said opening her hand which held the Infinity Stone and she unleashed its power upon Ronan who was lifted off his feet as his body began glowing purple and he screamed before exploding leaving nothing of the Kree Warlord. Sylar grunted and slammed the containment orb on the stone and the cloud of energy surrounding the team vanished and they all panted.

"Oh man…did that just happen?" Rocket whispered as Magnamon glowed and turned into Demi-Veemon who groaned and laid down exhausted.

"Yeah…let's not do that again," he said cutely.

"Agreed," Drax said.

"Well, that was quite the light show," Daisuke turned and saw Yondu and the other Ravagers walking towards them. "Ain't this sweet. But you got something you promised me Daisuke." He said walking over. "Hand it over before you start with the nookie-nookie."

"The one time I was hoping you'd forget," Daisuke muttered making Yondu smile.

"Daisuke…you can't," Sylar told her.

"Yondu whoever you're selling this thing too…you know it's not the right thing to do." Daisuke said and Yondu sighed.

"I may be as pretty as an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one. I won't ask again." he replied showing his arrow and he was about to whistle before Daisuke handed him the orb reluctantly and he chuckled and signalled for the Ravagers to leave.

"You do know not to open that orb right?" Daisuke asked him. "You've seen what it does to people." Yondu nodded and walked off with Kraglin and the rest of the Ravagers.

"You know she swapped the orbs on you right?" Kraglin whispered once they were out of earshot and Yondu smiled.

"Yep. I taught that girl well." He replied as they boarded a ship and left.

"I know one thing is for sure. He's going to be so mad when we meet next time," Daisuke said as she held up the orb that held the Infinity Stone in it and Sylar smiled.

"He was going to kill you," he said.

"No, he wasn't. He may look like someone who'd kill you for blinking at him, but he really was the only family I ever had once I left Earth." Daisuke said gently before Sylar kissed her on the lips gently.

"Well, not anymore." He said and Daisuke blushed and smiled, Demi-Veemon giggled at the display of affection before he heard Rocket sobbing while holding a twig that was all that was left of Groot and he hopped over as Drax sat beside the racoon holding his ribs.

"Don't be sad, Rocket. He saved us all. I think he wanted it this way," Demi-Veemon told him as he climbed into Drax's lap and giggled as Drax began to pet Rocket who tensed up before he sighed.

"If you tell anyone about this…" he said.

"We don't," Demi-Veemon chirped.

Not long after the battle, and once their injuries were healed, the newly named Guardians of the Galaxy were in the Nova Corps headquarters with Nova Prime and Rhomann Dey. "Why would you even know this?" Daisuke asked looking at a hologram of her body which had a golden orb in the centre of it.

"When we arrested you, we discovered an anomaly in your body. We had it checked out, but we assume that it was what you displayed against Ronan when you helped your buddy transform." Rhomann Dey answered as Daisuke held Demi-Veemon in her arms.

"I have had it since I was a kid," Daisuke said.

"It must be why you were able to hold the Infinity Stone for as long as you did," Sylar said now back in his normal clothes and Daisuke nodded.

"Your friends have arrived," Nova Prime said as Drax and Rocket entered the room. "On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey he has something to show you." She said with a smile to the team.

"Thank you, Nova Prime," Daisuke said respectfully nodding her head slightly before walking off with Sylar who fell into step beside Drax.

"Your wife and child shall rest well knowing that you have avenged them." he said.

"Yes. Of course, Ronan was only a puppet. It's really Thanos I need to kill," Drax told him and Sylar shook his head in disbelief but he still smiled. The team followed Denarian Dey outside to a landing pad and Daisuke and Demi-Veemon's eyes lit up as they saw the Milano fully repaired.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible, we salvaged what we could." He explained.

"Wow…thank you," Daisuke said and he nodded.

"I have a family. They're alive because of you," Denarian Dey said. "Your criminal records have also been expunged, however I do have to warn you about breaking any laws in the future." He told them.

"Question, what if I see something and take it but it belongs to someone else?" Rocket asked him.

"That would be stealing, and you would be arrested," Denarian Dey answered.

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket asked.

"That's still illegal," Denarian Dey answered.

"You don't understand sir, I want it more than he does." Rocket said as the others chuckled and Rocket grinned. "What're you all laughing about?" he asked walking to the Milano with Sylar.

"What if someone does something irksome, and I decide to remove his spine?" Drax asked Denarian Dey.

"That actually would be murder. It's one of the worst crimes of all. So also…illegal," he answered and Drax nodded and walked towards the Milano.

"Don't worry about them Dey, we'll keep an eye on them," Daisuke told him with a smile.

"You?" he asked and Daisuke and Demi-Veemon grinned.

"Us." They answered catching up to the others. Once inside the Milano, Daisuke found her crate with all her private stuff and she pulled out an old photograph of when she was younger with the other DigiDestined and she and Veemon were front and centre with Tai and Matt ruffling her hair and they were all smiling. She chuckled slightly at seeing her friends before she walked to a wall and hung it on a hook.

"Daisuke, I got the iPod set up with the speakers," Demi-Veemon chirped and Daisuke giggled and she chose and song and played it. She then turned to see Sylar standing nearby and he smiled and began dancing to the beat before he approached Daisuke and the two began dancing.

On the Eclector, the Ravagers were celebrating their victory getting drunk and falling over each other while Yondu sat in a chair. He opened the orb to reveal a gold locket, he opened the locket and smiled as he saw it contained a picture of himself, Daisuke and Veemon smiling.

On Xandar, Nova Prime placed the orb containing the Infinity Stone in the secure vault and she walked past four Nova Corps guards who saluted her and she nodded. Meanwhile Denarian Dey arrived at his home and walked inside as his daughter ran towards him and he picked her up before his wife embraced him and kissed his cheek happy to see him alive.

Back on the Milano, Daisuke sat down in the pilot chair beside Rocket who looked back at Drax and nodded and he nodded back before turning to a small pot of earth which held the stick he retrieved and it had grown two small arms and began reforming into Groot and he smiled, Sylar stood beside Daisuke holding Demi-Veemon in his arms and he smiled down at Daisuke.

"So, what should we do? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Daisuke asked her team.

"We'll follow your lead, Star Princess." Sylar answered and she smiled.

"A bit of both." she said and the Milano flew off.

A few hours later, Drax was busy cleaning his blades as music played through the speakers and on the table behind him Groot who had grown a bit more began dancing to the music, Drax stopped cleaning his blades and looked at Groot who stopped dancing, Drax went back to cleaning his blades only to stop again as he looked at Groot again who had stopped dancing and he sighed before walking off leaving Groot to continue dancing to the music.

The End for now.

The Guardians of the Galaxy will return.

Read and Review


End file.
